A Long Road Ahead
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: What if Olivia and Simon had a better brother and sister relationship? Simon brings his family to meet his big sister. But what if they leave and have trouble getting home.That night Olivia gets sole custody of 3 children under the age of 6!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people of earth! Here is a new story! Oh yeah! So few things to know is Elliot and Kathy are divorced. There is no Eli. Maureen is 14, Kathleen is 10 and the twins are 6 years old. Olivia is 33 and Elliot is 's not really staying true to what happened in the season. So sorry! Simon is in this story and I don't know about his family life so I made it up! So as usual read review and enjoy!  
The new season is going to be awesome! Omj those episodes were so awesome! I can wait until Jennifer Love Hewitt is on next week!__**  
**__I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit__****_

Olivia was getting her coat on as she stood up. It was around almost in the evening and she was running a tad late. Her brother Simon was coming to see her and he was bringing his wife and 3 children. Olivia was excited and nervous to met them. She was happy Simon wanted her to met her though.

Elliot smiled at his partner as she bustled around with a distant smile on her face. "Tell Simon I said hi"

"You could just stop by" Olivia reasoned pausing at her partners desk waiting for him to stand up.

"No you need time to meet your family. Plus I have to get Maureen to this play by 7: 45. Are they going to be here tomorrow?"

"Nope they are leaving late tonight. His wife Brielle has a doctors appointment in the morning. They have been in New York since noon."

Elliot nodded as he stood up. He was going to have to hurry and get home there was blizzard coming. He looked out the window into the cold January night. "Come on let's hurry up and get home. You sure Simon is going to want to drive tonight. I heard there was going to be a blizzard"

Olivia nodded she had heard the same thing and had told her brother that. But he was just a stubborn as she was. "Yeah and he won't listen. But I think he'll change his mind once he sees how bad it's going to be"

Elliot nodded and they walked out of the squad room calling goodbye to their friends. Elliot was going to drop Olivia off at home. They sat in the car having small talk. Elliot's eyes trained on the road. It was started to snow. "I think Maureen's play is going to be canceled" he sounded almost cheerful.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "El! Don't sound so happy. You know how much this means to Maureen. She was buzzing when I was there last. She was so happy to be Penny Pingleton" Olivia chuckled, She had helped Maureen get ready for the play. Olivia herself was Penny in her school's version of Hairspray.

Elliot laughed he was very fond of musicals. But his daughter was in it so he was going to sit though it but now thinking it might be canceled just brought a smile to his face. "The kids are wondering when you are going to come back over" he said. Him and Kathy had been divorced since the Maureen was 10. So about 4 years. The twins were only 2 when the divorce was final. Kathy lived in New Hampshire and got the kids half of the summer, Thanksgiving, and spring break. They would switch with Christmas. This past Christmas they were with Kathy. Elliot and Kathy weren't on good terms and barely spoke unless it was to plan when the kids would be leaving or coming.

"Soon. Kathleen and I still have to finish that movie" Olivia said smiling. She smiled at Elliot her mind wondering. Every since he and Kathy had gotten a divorce things had been different between them. Hugs that lasted a bit longer and looks and sayings that could have a double meaning. Olivia was hopelessly in love with her partner, and she had no idea if Elliot even had any feelings for her! She sighed and gently placed her head on the window.

Elliot started at his beautiful partner. He had noticed how things had changed between them after Kathy moved away with her new boyfriend. He relied on Olivia more than before and Olivia was the same way. He was in love with his partner and had no idea how to tell or if she had the same feelings. "Hey uhm Liv?"

She looked over at him. She could feel how something changed in the air. "Yeah El?"

They stared into each others eyes. Unknowingly moving closer to each other there faces were just centimeters away. Olivia closer her eyes as their lips touched and they shared their very first kiss. Suddenly a snow truck came past them throwing salt and dirty snow all over the place causing the couple to pull apart with shock. They stared at each other. Olivia then looked down unsure of what to say. "Uhm thanks for the ride El" she whispered as she quickly got out of the car. She hurried into her apartment building and rushed inside of her apartment. She lightly fingered her lips totally not believing what had just happened. "Did I just kiss my partner?" She groaned falling back on her couch. She stayed there with a pillow over her face for a good 5 minutes. Her phone started ringing. She sprang up and said. "Benson"

"Hey sis. We are here. Buzz us up" Simon said.

Olivia felt her eyes widen. "Ok" damn she should have been getting ready for them! She rushed over and buzzed them up. She then went around the living room grabbing things that she could easily put away in her room. She stripped out of her coat and boots and put her gun and badge in her nightstand and locked. She couldn't risk Simon's kids, her nieces and nephew, going into her room and finding her gun. She made it back inside the living room when there was knock on her door. She went over and unlocked and opened the door. "Hey Simon!" she said smiling.

Simon stood in front her smiling. He hugged his big sister. "Hey Livia!"

Olivia smiled and moved motioning for them to come on inside of the apartment. "Come on in"

The family came inside. "You guys just put your coats here on the coat rack and your boots on that mat" Olivia said looking at the others.

The women fist helped the youngest girl and then took her owns off. She turned and looked at Olivia with a large smile. She had large blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was beautiful. "Hi I'm Tessa. This little on is Camille. Say hi Camille"

The little girl was pretty. Her long chestnut brown hair in pigtails, her light eyes wide and smiling. "I'm Camille! I'm 3" she held up 3 fingers.

"I'm Olivia. Your auntie" She said bending down in front of the young girl.

"You pretty. You wanna play?" Camilla asked.

"Sure sweetie" Olivia said smiling. Seemed she won the youngest over. She turned and looked at the only boy. "Hi"

"Hi. I'm Preston. I'm 6" He stuck his hand out.

Olivia smiled. "As you know I'm Olivia your auntie. That is a very cool shirt you have on. I love Transformers"

He smiled and said. "Do you have the movie?"

"Of course!"

"Sweet" He said. He nudged his twin sister indicating for her to talk.

"I'm Phoebe" she said shyly. "I like your necklace"

Olivia smiled and said. "Thank you my best friend brought it for me"

"I have a best friend. Her name is Anna" she replied with a smile.

"My best friends name is Elliot. He is my partner too" Olivia said. She went over to the table next to the door and got a picture of him. "See"

"He is cute" Phoebe giggled.

Olivia blushed thinking about what happened earlier. She put the picture back and looked at the her brother and sister in law. "You guys have beautiful kids."

Tessa smiled along with Simon. "They take after their mother" Simon said smiling at his big sister. "So come on Livia tell me what's been going on?"

Olivia motioned for them to come over and sit down. They spent time talking with each other. The kids played with one another off to the side. Well until Phoebe came over to Olivia and sat with her aunt. "Auntie Livvie? Do you have any kids?"

"No. Sadly I don't" Olivia answered. She loved hearing Auntie Livvie.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked leaning her head on her aunt's shoulder and looking up at her.

Olivia sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have been really busy with work. But I want kids"

"You should have some! Then I could have some cousins! I like coming over here Auntie Livvie!" Phoebe said.

Olivia smiled even though she was shocked. She remember Simon telling her that Phoebe was awfully shy. She hugged Phoebe smiling. "Do you want to help me with something?" she asked.

Phoebe nodded looking excited.

Preston put his truck done and rushed over. "I want to help! Can I auntie Livvie?"

Olivia smiled and nodded and said. "of course. You can"

Camille waddled over and stood next to her older siblings. "Too! Too!" she said.

Olivia laughed and picked up her youngest niece and said. "Of course you can Cami!"

Camille giggled and said, "Mama me help to!"

Tessa smiled and said. "I see. Your such a big girl Camille"

Camille gave a charming smile as she played with a strand off her aunts hair. "What we doing Auntie Livvie?"

"We are going to make chocolate chip cookies" She looked at her brother and sister in law when she said this. When they both nodded she looked at her nieces and nephew smiling. "You guys up for it?"

"Of course Auntie Livvie" they all answered.

Olivia smiled and led them inside of the kitchen. She talked with her new found family and they made cookies together. By time the cookies were in the oven they were all giggling madly.

"Auntie Livvie?" Preston asked.

"Yes Pres?" Olivia asked as she placed the spoon inside of the sink,

"What is your job?"

Olivia looked at the 3 of them and said. "I'm a police officer"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"That's cool Auntie!" Phoebe said. "Can I see your badge?"

Olivia nodded. "Ok. You guys go sit on the couch and I'll go get it out of my room" she walked with to the living room and smiled at her brother. She went to her bedroom and unlocked the nightstand. She got her badge and relocked it. She went back to them and she passed it around letting them hold it. "I'm a Detective."

"Are you the police that be outside with the cars?" Preston asked.

"OOO do you ride the horses?" Phoebe asked her eyes wide.

"No. I don't do either of those. I help put bad people away. People who hurt little kids and older people."

"That's good. Do you like your job Auntie Livvie?" Preston asked.

"I love my job. I love helping people." Olivia said truthfully.

The kids nodded and talked to themselves and played with her badge. Soon the cookies got done and they ate them and talked some more. Soon it was time for them to leave. Camille was fast asleep. Olivia hugged and kissed all of them. "I can't wait to see you guys again"

"Same here Liv" Tessa said smiling as she shifted Camille to her other side.

Olivia hugged her brother and said. "Are you sure you guys can't stay the night? And just drive back in the morning?"

"No. We'll be fine stop worrying so much big sister" Simon said laughing as he hugged his big sister.

Olivia laughed and said. "That's my job. You better call me when you get home. I don't care how late"

"Sure thing. Love you sis"

"Love you too Simon. Bye Preston Bye Phoebe"

They waved sleepily to their aunt and murmured "I love you too's"

Olivia smiled and watched as they walked to the elevator. She then watched from the window. She sent a prayer to whomever was listening for her family's safety. She then took a hot shower and went to bed. It was close to 4am when her phone stared ringing. "Benson" she said.

"Is this Olivia Benson?" a voice said.

Olivia sat up in the bed and said. "Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm officer Dink. Detective we need you to hurry down to Mercy"

"Why? What's going on?" Olivia asked. She was already getting some clothes on. So many things were running through her mind. Something happening to Elliot or one of his kids. But then she paled. "Is it Simon? Simon Marsden?" she whispered.

The officer sighed, "Yes. Just hurry Detective"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Just want to say thanks for like all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Totally love reviews! They make me smile! Lol so anywho here is the next chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was rushing around her bedroom getting her badge and gun and hurried to the front door. She paused for a split second an realized how much of a wreck she looked. She wore jeans with a bright yellow tank top her dark red bra could be seen. Her eyes were wide and red, from unshed tears. She ripped the tank top off and put on a clean sweater on the top of the laundry basket. She then grabbed her coat and keys and ran out the door. As she ran to her car she put her hair into a ponytail. She got in her car and sped to the hospital. But with extreme caution the blizzard was resting at the moment and the streets weren't completely cleaned off. As she waited at a light she sent Elliot a text message. She finally got the hospital and rushed inside. "I'm looking for the Marsden family" she said panting to the attendant at the desk.

The nurse looked up at the women and said. "Uhm hold on please" as she wrote something down on a notepad and then sent a text on her cell phone.

"No! I can't calm down. My family was in a car accident!" Olivia snapped. She ran her hand through her hair realizing that her ponytail came out. She sighed looking around hoping to see someone.

"Lady please calm down" the nurse said with a slight attitude.

Olivia's eyes flashed and said. "No you need to tell me where the hell my brother is! His name is Simon Marsden! His wife's name is Tessa Marsden. They have twins named Preston and Phoebe! And a 3 year old name Camille!"

There was a voice behind her. "Are you Olivia Benson? Simon's older sister?"

Olivia turned with wide eyes. "Yes! You are?"

"I'm Dr. Tyler. I'm the doctor assigned to your family. Please follow me" the kind man said. He was around 6'2 and had a slender build he had to be around 40's. His green eyes were bright with worry.

Olivia nodded and followed him behind the double doors. She looked around and cried out. "Cami! Phoebe! Preston "

The little kids were sitting with another woman. They looked when their names were called and rushed over to their aunt. They jumped on her crying and talking all at once.

Olivia picked up Camille and Phoebe and walked over to a chair so that all of them could fit on her lap. "Shh you guys are ok. Calm down little ones"

The lady came over to them and said. "Hi. I'm Leslie Conway from social services. I was called in. You are?"

"Detective Olivia Benson. Simon is my half brother. He was visiting me here. I told him to stay the night. I told him about the blizzard. But he was being stubborn. Where is my brother? Where is Tessa? Are they ok?" Olivia answered as she gently rocked the kids.

Leslie Conway gave a small sad smile. "Can you come over here. Please?"

Olivia felt tears rise to her eyes. She knew something was wrong. She looked down at the kids. "You guys. I have to talk with this lady. I'll be right over there ok?"

"No! Auntie Livvie! Please don't leave me" Phoebe cried as tightened her hold around her aunts neck.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She kissed the top of Phoebe's head and said. "Sweetie. I'll be right over there ok. Will it make it feel better if you an hold my badge. That way you know that I'll be right back ok?"

Phoebe nodded and sat between her twin and her little sister clenching her aunts badge. Her eyes glued on her Aunts form.

Olivia walked over with the women just as the doctor came back out. He seemed worried. "What's going on? What happened? I was just called down here without even being told what was going on!" Olivia whispered.

"Your family was in a car accident on the highway. It was s light pile up and they slide on the road and fell into a ditch. Luckily there were people there to report it and the paramedics got there. But your brother and his wife weren't so lucky. They are both in surgery at the moment. It's give and take. They might not make it through the surgery, if they do they might not make it through the night." Dr. Tyler said softly.

Olivia felt like she was punched in the gut. "Oh God" she took a deep breath and said. "Ok. About the kids are they ok?"

"Yes physically they are fine. Just a little bumps and bruises. The oldest girl."

"Phoebe" Olivia said.

"Yes Phoebe I would watch out for her. And the youngest one"

"Camille" Olivia said.

"Yes Camille I haven't heard her talk yet. But that could be from shock of what just happened. But you should have them looked at" Dr. Tyler said. He wiped his brow.

"Wait. Your talking like Tessa and Simon aren't going to make. You said they might" Olivia said her voice shaking.

"Yes they might but that isn't a strong chance. But they will be closely monitored" Dr. Tyler said. He was called by a nurse. "I'll come back with details"

Olivia nodded and looked at Leslie Conway. "So you came because there were children under the age of 6 without and adult" she said understanding.

Leslie Conway nodded with a smile and said. "I hope everything is going to be ok. Listen I'll be around but I have to go and check on some other things ok? If you need anything just call me ok?"

Olivia nodded a forced smile. She then went over to the kids and placed Phoebe on her lap. She hugged them all close to her as she whispered soothing things to them. It had been almost 25 minutes later when Elliot showed up. He looked around and saw Olivia. She smiled at him and waved him over. "Elliot!" she whispered.

He hugged her the best he could with the kids on her. "What happened?"

"We were in a car accidented. We fell into a hole on the ice and we had to come her to the hospitals" Preston said sadly.

"Oh Livvie" Elliot whispered as he hugged Olivia again. He saw the look in her eyes and nodded. He knew she wanted to talk bout it later. "So what's your names?"

"I'm Preston. I'm 6" He said looking at Elliot. "Yours Auntie Livvies bestest friend"

Elliot smiled at the little guy. "That's right. I'm Elliot. What's your name?" he asked the girls in Olivia's lap.

"Phoebe. I'm 6 too" Phoebe said shyly.

Camille just looked at Elliot with wide sad eyes.

"This is Camille. She's 3" Olivia said.

"Camille is a very pretty name. I have 4 kids. Maureen is 14, Kathleen is 10 and my twins are 6 years old also" Elliot said.

Camille gave a small smile but the buried her head in Olivia's neck.

"Olivia Benson?" Dr. Tyler said as he came in the room.

Olivia looked down at the two almost sleeping girls. Preston was talking with Elliot. "Phoebe can you be my big girl again and sit here?"

"Can I hold your badge again?" Phoebe asked quietly

"Of course sweetie. Cami? Can you sit with Elliot?" Olivia asked.

Camille looked at Elliot's smiling face and she slowly nodded. She quietly got into Elliot's waiting arms and laid there falling asleep.

Olivia walked over to Dr. Tyler with shaking legs. She saw the grim look on his face and she knew something horrible had happened. "What happened?"

"Tessa didn't pull through after her surgery. She died from internal bleeding" Dr. Tyler gently placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"What about Simon?" she whispered her breathing was strained.

"He didn't make it through the surgery. I'm so sorry Olivia" 

Olivia sobbed her hand covering her own mouth and she tried to control herself. She couldn't let the kids see her like this. She wiped her eyes and turned to look at the now orphaned kids. Oh God how was she going to tell them. She was shaking with the sobs that she couldn't let out.

Elliot looked at the look in Olivia's and knew that the worst has happened. He cuddled the 3 kids close to him wondering what was going to happen now.

Olivia walked over to the kids and bent down in front of them. "Come on you guys. Let's get to my house" she was choking back tears. What was going to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! So Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia unlocked her door held it for Elliot. He was carrying the sleeping twins and Olivia was carrying Camille. She looked around and said. "They can go in the guest room. Thankfully I cleaned that room out" She led the way and she gently set the three year old down on the bed. She took of her shoes and realized that Elliot had down the same with Preston and Phoebe. She turned to him and they both walked to the living. Olivia slumped onto the couch and stared at the wall.

Elliot stood next to her and said. "Olivia it's OK to cry Livvie"

Olivia turned away from the wall and looked at Elliot. "It hurts Elliot. I... just found my brother almost 2 years ago. I was getting to now him and his children! My nieces and nephew. And now he's gone." she whispered.

He held her close to him and patted her back. "It's going to be OK. I'll be here for you"

Olivia sniffed and felt more tears come to her eyes. "Those kids! Oh God Elliot those kids! They lost both of their parents tonight! How am i going to tell them that? Oh God" she started to cry against Elliot's chest.

Elliot picked her up and placed her into his lap. "Oh Liv. I'll be here for you"

She cried into his chest and then she snapped up. "Elliot. I signed those papers. Tessa doesn't have any family and neither did Simon, well until he meet me and so I sighed the papers. So that if anything happens to them. I have the kids. I'm their sole guardian" Olivia whispered the last part.

"Oh Livvie" Elliot said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

"What am I going to do Elliot? How am I going to raise two 6 year olds and a 3 year old? My apartment isn't big enough and i work crazy hours and"

Elliot placed a finger on her lips and said. "Livvie. Calm down. Remember you have me. I'm going to help you." he gently kissed her lips.

Olivia kissed him back but quickly pulled away and said. "Elliot what are we doing?"

"I'm kissing my partner. A women I have loved for a long time" He whispered softly staring into her eyes.

Olivia blinked and said. "Love me? What?"

Elliot pulled her into another kiss and said. "I love you. I wanted to tell you that in the car early today but you rushed out of the car before I could"

She looked into his eyes, her own watering. "Really?"

"Yes" he answered truthfully.

She smiled and lightly kissed him leaning into him.

Elliot smiled kissing her back and hugging her closer to his body.

Olivia gently moaned into her mouth but then she pulled away from him. She smiled at him and said. "I love you too"

He smiled. "I wasn't lying Liv"

"What?"

"I'm going to help you. I can't and won't leave you with this big responsible all alone. I'll be here to help you as long as you want me too."

Olivia smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was silent for a long time but she whispered. "How am I going to tell them?"

Elliot sighed and just looked down at her. "By simply telling them. Liv you work with victims all the time. You know how. Just be yourself."

"How am I going to take care of these kids El?"

"One day at a time" he responded.

She nodded and just laid there and thought about what Elliot said. "Yeah you're right"

"You want me to stay?" He asked her after 10 more minutes of silence.

Olivia sighed and said. "No. You should get home. I'll be ok"

Elliot nodded as he stood up and walked to the front door. He smiled hearing Olivia close behind him. He turned to look at her with a gentle smile. He gently kissed her lips and cupped her chin as he said. "Everything is going to be fine. Love you Liv"

Olivia nodded with a small smile and she said. "I love you too Elliot." she watched as he walked down the hallway, when she couldn't see him she shut the door and locked it behind her. She then went to go and check on the little ones. She slightly winced when she saw the 3 of them. They ere all huddled together under the blanket. Camille was in the middle of her siblings. They all looked so beautiful and peaceful. She wanted to cry, these kids did nothing to deserve this! it just wasn't fair that they lost both their parents. Olivia gently closed the door and went to her own bedroom. She tiredly stripped and put on her PJ'S she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes. But she just couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She had just found her brother and now she lost him. She sat up and looked around her bedroom trying to settle her mind. She heard something in the apartment. She placed her feet on the floor and just stood up and walked to the room with the kids inside of it. "Oh Cami"

Camille was sitting up in the bed looking around the room. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was slightly whimpering. She looked at her auntie and she reached her hands up. Indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Olivia went over to her smallest niece and picked her up in her arms. She carried her niece out of the room and went back to her bedroom. "You're ok Cami. Auntie Livvie has you" she cuddled the crying 3 year old close to her chest as they both started to fall asleep. By the time Olivia woke up, close to 10, the twins had joined her in the bed and they were sleeping soundly around her. She quietly got out of the bed and went the kitchen to find something to cook for the kids. Thankfully she had gone shopping and had some food in the kitchen. She cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon. She was middle of cooking the bacon when the 3 little ones came into the room.

They all looked well rested and seemed ok.

"Hey you guys" she bent down and they all went over to hug their aunt. "Go ahead and take a seat. I'll fix your plates."

The kids did as they were told and sat the table. They remained silent.

Olivia brought the plates over to the kids and she sat at the table. "Here you guys go"

"Auntie Livvie?" Preston asked.

"Yes?" She said as she cut the pancakes for Camille

"When are mommy and daddy coming home?"

Olivia froze. She had to tell them now. She cleared her throat and she bent down in front of all three of the small ones. "Ok. You guys you remember what happened last night? The car accident? Well your mommy and daddy were really hurt last night"

Preston looked at his sisters and then back at his aunt. "Are they going to be ok?"

Olivia sighed and she said. "No. They're gone sweetie."

"Gone?" Phoebe asked confused. "They left without us?"

"No. They went to Heaven. They died" Olivia said. Tears were falling down her face as she looked at her family.

Preston eyes widen and he said. "Like our goldfish. Member Phoebe? Mommy had to flush them down the toilet"

Phoebe started sobbing she wailed. "I don't want mommy and daddy to be flushed down the toilet!"

Camille didn't understand what was going on but she started crying also.

Olivia held them all closer to her and she held them tightly. She slid to the floor so that she could hold all 3 of them. "No sweetie. They aren't going to be flushed down the toilet. But they aren't going to be coming back"

"Then where are we going to stay? We have no mommy or daddy? What bout school?"

"You guys are going to stay with me. Here you guys can go to school here" Olivia said rubbing Preston's hair.

They all nodded staying silent.

Olivia just held them until she felt they had all calmed down. "Ok. So do you want to finish eating or just go lay down for a bit?"

"No nap!" Preston said as he took his seat again.

Olivia smiled and she looked at the two little girls. She knew Camille was going to do whatever her older sister and brother did. "OK" Olivia said when Camille and Phoebe both took their seats again.

"Auntie Livvie. Since we living with you where we all gonna sleep?" Phoebe asked.

Olivia looked around her 2 bedroom apartment. She was thinking the same thing. "Well we are going to have to move into a bigger place. Maybe a house with a backyard with a fence. Would you guys like that?"

Camille nodded along with Phoebe.

"Preston?"

"What about our rooms at home?"

Olivia sighed and she said. "Well auntie can't move to your old house but how about we make a trip there and get things that you want. But we can always go shopping"

Phoebe smiled faintly. "So we can go to school with Elliot's' kids?"

Olivia smiled not expecting the 6 year old to remember what Elliot had told her last night. "Maybe. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all got to catholic school"

The twins looked at their aunt. "We do too. St. Mary's. We are in kindergarten" they said at the same time, they were very proud about that.

"Mommy stays home with Cami" Preston said.

Olivia nodded. "I can work on getting you guys into the school with the Stabler kids."

"Can we meet them?"

Olivia smiled and said. "Of course you can."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Camille still wasn't talking and Phoebe still seemed clingy. Olivia was making all the arrangements and getting things settled. Around 5 there was a knock on the door and Olivia went over to answer it. "Hey Elliot" she said with a smile. She looked behind and smiled wider. "Hi you guys!"

"Hey Livvie" the Stabler kids all answered.

"Come on in. I have the kids coloring at the dining room table" She said when she saw Elliot look around.

He nodded and smiled. They walked inside of the apartment and looked around. Elliot smiled when he saw the kids. They seemed fine. "Hey you guys"

Camille was the first one to get out her seat and rush over to Elliot she hugged him smiling. Preston went over to him and hugged him too. Phoebe walked over to him shyly and she smiled and shyly said. "Hey Elliot"

He smiled at the shy little girl and said. "Hi Phoebe. Hey Preston. You guys these are my kids. That big one is Maureen."

"Hi you can call me Maury" she was standing with Olivia.

"She is Kathleen" Elliot said pointing to his middle child.

Kathleen was taking her jacket off and she looked up with a smile. "Hello. Call me Katie"

"And these are my twins. Elizabeth and Richard"

"Lizzie and Dickie" the twins said at the same time.

"I'm Phoebe and this is my little sister Camille. She doesn't talk"

Elliot looked at Olivia and mouthed. "She still isn't talking?"

Olivia mouthed back. "No." she was really worried about her youngest niece.

Elliot nodded. He and Olivia would talk when they could be alone.

"And I'm Preston"

"We twins" Phoebe and Preston said at the same time.

Lizzie and Dickie nodded with giggles.

"We're 6" all 4 6 year olds said at the same time.

Everyone laughed. Olivia went over to Elliot and said. "Not that I mind but why are you guys here?"

"Well I know you a lot to do today, So I've come to ask if you wanted me to take the kids. I promised mine i would take them ice skating."

"Oh! I wanna go Ice Skating!" Preston said.

"Oh Elliot that would be wonderful! Thanks" She smiled brightly. "Do you guys wanna go ice skating?"

"Yes" Preston said excitedly.

Camille just nodded but she held Olivia's hand.

"I don't wanna" Phoebe said.

"Why not?" Olivia said.

"I don't wanna" Phoebe said as she turned and ran to the guest bedroom.

Olivia looked at Elliot with a quirked eyebrow. She went to the bedroom and sat next to the little girl. "What's wrong Pheebs?"

"I don't wanna go"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?" Olivia asked gently.

"I don't wanna go without you" Phoebe whispered.

Olivia picked up her little niece and said. "You can stay here with me...Or we could both go together. But if you don't wanna go that's ok"

"No! That's ok, we can both go together. If you wanna" Phoebe said.

Olivia smiled and stood up putting Phoebe on her back. She looked at everyone else. "We are going ice skating"

"YAY!" they all cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but school and home has been taking over my life! So uhm guess what? IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! lol so as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia sat Phoebe down on the seat and smiled at everyone else. "So we are going to ice skating ring."

"YAY!" Preston said jumping up and down.

Olivia smiled brightly she looked at Camille. "Do you wanna go ice skating?"

Camille nodded with a small smile on her face. She had excitement in her eyes as she got Maureen's hand.

Maureen smiled down at the little girl and said. "Are you going to be my skating buddy?"

Camille smiled at her as she nodded her head.

Olivia looked at Elliot with a worried look. She looked at the rest of the kids. They had on what they had on yesterday. They seemed but happy but they could still see the look in their eyes, they were hurt and terribly sad.

Elliot looked at what Olivia was looking at and he said. "Well you guys don't have to wear that. Because I brought some clothes for you guys to change into. so you guys can have something"

Olivia's head whipped to Elliot. "What?"

"Yeah we brought some of our old clothes. Daddy told us what happened and that you would need some stuff." Kathleen told Olivia.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. She went over to him and hugged him. "Thanks Elliot"

He hugged her back and gently kissed the top of her head. "No problem"

The Stabler kids all looked at each other and then at the two adults. "Are you two together?"

Elliot let go of Olivia and looked at her and when she nodded they both smiled. "Ok. Yes we have since last night. Is that OK with you guys?"

Maureen laughed and smiled. "Of course not! We have been waiting for this for like ever! Olivia is awesome! Isn't that right you guys?"

Kathleen looked at both of them and said. "Yeah of course! Livvie is mega cool"

The Stabler twins looked at each other not really understanding what was going on. "Yeah Livvie mega cool!"

Olivia smiled at the Stabler kids and stepped out of Elliot's arms and hugged the kids.

"Auntie Livvie what's going on?" Preston asked confused.

Olivia bent down and explained that Elliot and her were together.

"Oh!"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend" Phoebe said understanding.

Olivia smiled happy the little ones understood. "Ok you guys. Let's get ready to go" She got the kids dressed in clothes that fit them perfectly. She was getting Camille's coat on while the twins got theirs on. Elliot was watching them to make sure they got it right. She got her own coat on and they were walking out the door. Olivia picked up Camille. "Darling can you say hi to me please? Talk for auntie Livvie"

Camille looked at her aunt and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then she closed her mouth. She gave her aunt a small smile and shook her head.

"Ok. I feel you sweetie. But when you talk I better be the first one you talk too" she said as she gently tickled her stomach.

Camille giggled and nodded at her aunt.

Olivia nodded and they got outside and started to Elliot's car. Olivia could feel Camille getting tense in her arms. "Sweetie are you OK?"

Camille buried her head in her aunts shoulder.

They got to the large truck and everyone stared getting on. Olivia too notice in how her niece and nephew hesitated but still got inside. She was putting Camille in the car when Camille started to whimper. "Cami sweetie what's wrong?"

Camille wrapped her arms around her aunts neck tightly. She was shaking and crying.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said getting her out of the car and walking away from it.

"No car! No car. Get hurt in car" Camille whispered over and over again into her aunties hair.

Olivia patted her back and whispered things in her ear. "Your OK darling. I got you Cami. You don't have to get in the car if you don't want to. We can stay here OK?"

Camille nodded holding on tightly to her auntie.

Olivia looked at everyone inside of the car. Elliot had gotten out and went over to them. "El she doesn't want to get inside of the car."

Elliot nodded and he bent down some so that he was eye to eye with Camille. "Sweetie you don't have to if you don't want to. Ok?"

Camille nodded as tears slid down her face.

"Ok. You guys go. I'll stay here with Camille" Olivia said.

Phoebe snapped her head up and she looked at her aunt. "Your not going?"

Olivia sighed and said. "No. I'm not going. Your sister doesn't want to get in the car"

Phoebe eyes widen but she felt a hand on her. She turned her head it was Lizzie.

"You go. I go?" Lizzie said.

Phoebe nodded smiling. "Auntie Livvie. I go ice skating"

Olivia smiled and she said. "Ok. You guys have fun"

Elliot gave Olivia a small kiss on the lips. He then turned and then walked to the car. He drove off waving out of the window.

Olivia switched Camille to her other side. "Come on darling let's get out of the cold."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but never fear a new chapter is here! Lol so anywho thanks for the review and what not! So as always read, review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!  
Oh by the by I saw Tangled and it was totally wicked so I just had to throw it in here! lol**_

__Olivia carried Camille upstairs and sat down on the couch holding her niece. "So darling what do you wish to do?'

Camille sighed with a shrug of her little shoulders. "I no know" she said.

Olivia laughed. "Ok. How about you watch Wonder Pets and I go and get a little work done and after a little while we fix some lunch?"

Camille nodded agreeing with the plan. She watched as her aunt turned the TV off of mute and she settled on the couch watching the Wonder Pets.

Olivia went to the dining room table and got everything that she would need. She then started making phone calls and everything else she had to do and by 12 she was in the kitchen making something for Cami. "Cami sweetie come on in and get your food"

Camille came into the kitchen and sat at the table and started eating her grilled cheese sandwich. "Thank you auntie"

"Your welcome Cam"

Soon Elliot returned with the kids. They all had a wonderful time and they couldn't wait to go back again and hang out with each other. Olivia was in the kitchen once again cooking, this time it was dinner and it was for everybody. She was looking through the cabinets trying to find something to fix for everyone but she wasn't having much luck.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and came up behind her. "I don't even know why your looking in here Liv. You know you don't cook. How about you just order something to eat?" he said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slim waist.

Olivia giggled and said. "Ok"

"Was that a giggle I just heard?" Elliot asked laughing. "A giggle from Detective Benson?"

"So what if it was?" she sassed.

"I'll tell everyone at back at the 1-6 that Olivia Benson has giggled" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and she turned to look at him. She pecked his lips and said. "Thanks Elliot"

He had a confused look on his face. "For making you giggle?"

Olivia laughed rolling her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "For helping me"

"Oh that. Of course anytime love"

She smiled and gently kissed his lips again.

~Month Later~  
Olivia was rushing around the boxed up apartment. She winced as she stepped on a tonka truck. She bent over and picked it up. Preston was having issues with putting his toys back where they belonged. She was looked around her apartment of almost 8 years and she smiled. She was moving out, into a house in the same neighborhood as Elliot's. The house was 2 stories with 4 bedrooms with 2 ½ bathrooms. It had a fenced backyard and was close to their school. Preston and Phoebe were going to be able to go to St. Joan's Catholic school, which was the same school the Stabler kids went too, they would start in two days. Camille was going to the preschool program at the school. Olivia finally got into the kitchen and smiled as she started a cup of coffee. The kids were still asleep and would be waking up very soon. Today was going to be a busy day today, they were going shopping for the new house and for school.

The first one to trudge into the kitchen was Camille. She smiled at her aunt as she took her seat at the table and she said. "Good morning"

Olivia bent over and kissed the top of Camille's head. "Good morning darling. How was your sleep?"

"Good sleeping" Camille said with a smile. She was now able to get into cars without having panic attacks. She still the occasional nightmares but that was only sometimes and all three of the children had them.

Soon Preston came into the kitchen and finally it was Phoebe. Everyone was at the table eating their breakfast and talking about today's upcoming events.

"Oh and Auntie Livvie a Dora book bag!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Oh I want a Diego book bag" Preston exclaimed.

"Backyardagins!" Camille shouted.

Olivia chuckled and said. "Indoor voices. And ok we can go you guys can pick out book bags and stuff like that. So after we go to the store do you guys want to go and see Tangled?"

Camille and Phoebe's eyes lit up. "The movie bout the girl with the really long hair?"

Olivia smiled as she said. "Yes. That's the one. Elliot is taking the kids to go and see it. He wanted to know if you guys wanted to go also?"

"Of course! Auntie Livvie! It's movie with the girl with the long hair!" Phoebe said memorized with the whole idea.

Olivia laughed and she said. "Ok. I guess that is a yes." she looked at Preston and said. "You want to see the movie right?"

Preston's face scrunched up together and he said. "That girl movie"

Olivia smiled and said. "No it's not sweetheart. Well I don't think it is. There is a boy in it and from what I heard a couple of fight scenes. It's not just going to be just for girls. Trust me"

"Dickie is going to be there?" Preston asked.

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Ok." Preston agreed.

Soon everyone was getting ready to go to the store. "Auntie Livvie? Can you braid my hair?" Phoebe asked shyly.

"Of course come here darling" Olivia said after she zipped up Camille's boots. Olivia the brushed out Phoebe's long hair and then started braiding it into pig tails. After that was done she made sure everyone had coats, gloves, hats and scarfs once that was made sure off everyone walked out of the apartment and down to Olivia's car. Olivia had gotten Camille a carseat and the twins booster seats. She drove off the the nearest department store. "Ok you guys listen when we get into the store you guys have to stay with me Ok?"

"Yes Auntie" they all answered at the same time.

Olivia smiled as she got out the car and got all of their hands. They got into the store and Olivia got a cart and placed Camille in it. The twins grabbed the sides and they started their shopping adventure. Olivia was proud to exclaim later to Elliot that the twins only wandered off once and that was near the toy section. Camille didn't complain at all about being in the seat and everyone was happy as they got into the car after the shopping was done.

"Sounds like everything went well" Elliot smiled as he paid for all the tickets.

"Oh El you didn't have to pay for all of us. I could have chipped in" Olivia said.

"No. Think as this as a date"

"With all our kids?" Olivia asked with a smiled.

"Well yeah"

Olivia blushed and said. "Ok. If you say so"

"Then it's settled. Come on you guys were are in theater 11" Elliot said as he wrapped his arm around Olivia waist and smirked as she blushed. They walked into the theater and weren't surprised to many families inside. Thankfully they all go seats together. Kathleen took the end seat next to her then it was Elliot, Olivia and Camille, next to Camille was Phoebe then it was Lizzie the Dickie then Preston and finally Maureen.

Soon the movie started. Olivia loved it as soon as it came on Elliot could tell by the look in her eyes. He knew she loved any movie with music in it. He looked down the row and slightly chuckled even the boys were into it. By time the movie was over Olivia was smiling big time. "Did you like it Liv?"

"It was great." She answered as she stood up and started helping the little kids get their coats on.  
"Did you two like it?" Elliot asked Dickie and Preston.

"It was so cool!" Preston said.

"Yeah when the horse was all like this" Dickie exclaimed as he moved around.

"I liked how her hair glowed whenever she sang that pretty song" Phoebe said smiling as she twisted a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"Me too! And when she got to the lights she was really happy" Lizzie said.

"Too! She was funny" Camille said giggling.

Elliot looked at his 14 year old and said. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah it was pretty good. The songs were great and I think Flynn was to die for"

Olivia laughed and said. "I was thinking the same thing"

Maureen bumped Olivia's hip causing both laugh.

Elliot playfully rolled his eyes. They soon got to their separate cars. He turned to Olivia and said. "Thanks to agreeing to come"

She smiled and said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

Elliot smiled brightly and gently kissed his partner on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her closed eyes and dreamy expression. "Call you later"

"Ok" she said with a large smile. She got in her car and they started home. She kept replaying that kiss over and over again in her head. She was indeed happy she agreed to go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and what not! So anywho here is the next chapter I hope you all like it a review! I love reviews! lol so anywho as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"So I put my hands up they playing my song! The butterflies fly away!" Olivia sang along with Phoebe as they worked in the kitchen. Phoebe was helping Olivia put all the dishes and kitchen things away. Preston was in his room working on his numbers and Camille was in the play room arranging the toys. They moved into the bigger house 3 days ago and everything was going great. The twins were loving school and Camille was doing great in preschool.

All of the kids were loving the new house. The backyard was large and they had a playroom. The house had 4 bedrooms, Olivia had the master bedroom, Camille and Phoebe were sharing a room at the moment, Olivia had a feeling that Camille wasn't ready to have her own room, Preston had the room next to them. When Olivia felt Camille was ready Phoebe would have the one of the other bedrooms and then the spare room would just be that. The spare room. Plus there was a finished attic.

"Auntie Livvie? Can I go help Cami?"

"Sure go ahead. Thanks for helping me Pheebs"

Phoebe smiled and she skipped out of the kitchen and went to her little sister. "Hey Cami"

"Hi Pheebs" Cami giggled as she folded the dress up clothes. "Wanna play princess?"

"Sure" Phoebe said.

Cami nodded and reached for the Mulan costume.

"Cami? Mulan isn't a princess"

"Yeah huh"

"No huh"

"Yeah huh"

"No huh" they went back and forth like that until they both wailed Olivia's name.

Olivia rushed into the playroom and said. "What's wrong?"

"Auntie Livvie! Tell Camille that Mulan isn't a princess!" Phoebe exclaimed stamping her foot.

"Auntie Livvie! She is isn't she?" Camille said as she looked at her aunt.

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she thought about the movie. "Uhm no she isn't. If I remember right she was a warrior"

"Warrior?" Cami asked.

"She went to the war so her father wouldn't have to." Phoebe said. She knew Mulan like the back of her little hand. Mulan was her favorite Disney movie.

"Oh yeah" Cami said. A light blush fell over the 3 year old's body. "Sorry Pheebs"

"It's okay" she answered.

Olivia smiled happy that the argument was nipped in the bud. She looked at them and said. "Okay. You two play in here until time for dinner."

Both girls nodded and started their imaginary play. 

Olivia walked out of the room and went to check on Preston. "Hey Pres, How you doing?"

Preston looked up from his flashcards and he gave a sheepish smile. "Okay. It's kind of hard" 

Olivia went over to him and sat cross legged in front him. "Want me to help you?"

Preston nodded. He didn't like missing anything, and he was really upset when he missed two words on his spelling test last Friday. "Thanks Auntie Livvie"

Olivia smiled and she took the note cards they made together. For the next 15 minutes they went through the cards together until Preston had spelled every single one of them right at least three times. "Okay darling how about you go and play with your sisters. I have to go and get something ready for dinner"

Preston nodded and he stood up getting his note cards and putting them away. He went over to his aunt and kissed her forehead and said. "Thanks Auntie Livvie"

She smiled and said. "Your welcome Pres." She stood up also and they both walked out of the bedroom and went different ways. Olivia to the kitchen and Preston to the playroom with his sisters. Olivia looked around the kitchen thinking of something that was easy and quick to cook. She opened the freezer and then smiled. "Tacos it is" she then got out everything she would need for tacos. Soon the meet was cooked and Olivia was cutting the tomatoes and getting the sour cream. She then called for the kids. "You guys! It's time to eat!"

Phoebe put down her toy wand and said. "Ok Dragon I'll cast the spell on you later okay? I think Auntie Livvie made tacos!" 

The dragon, Preston, nodded and stood up. "Come on princess" he said to Camille.

Camille hoped off of the couch and they went to the kitchen. They took their seats and looked with wide eyes and said. "Oh Auntie Livvie! It is tacos" Phoebe said happily.

Olivia smiled. "So you guys like tacos?"

"We love tacos!" they answered at the same time.

Olivia laughed and she helped them fix their plates. They soon got their plates and were sitting happily and talking with one another.

"Auntie Livvie? Do you wanna Princess, Dragon and the Witch" Preston said.

"How do we play?" she asked.

"Cami is the princess, Preston is the Dragon and I'm the witch. The dragon has the princess locked up in a tower! So the witch goes looking for the princess and she has to put a spell on the dragon to make him go to sleep" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Oh wow. That sounds like a lot of fun" Olivia said truthfully. The kids imaginations never cease to amaze her.

"So do you wanna play?"

"Who would she be?" Preston asked his twin.

"Hmm?"

"THE QUEEN!" Camille said.

"Yeah.. The queen that is looking for her princess and she gets captured by the dragon too! Then it's up to the nice witch to save them!" Phoebe said.

"Or she could be the other witch! That the dragon has on his side. She has to stop the nice witch from saving the princess" Preston offered.

Olivia smiled as they kept coming up with ideas. She sat and waited for the kids to decided on who she could be.

"Auntie Livvie who do you wanna be?" Preston asked.

"How about instead of the dragon, princess and witch game we can play hide and seek?" Olivia offered. 

"Oh I love hide and seek" Phoebe and Preston said at the same time. 

Olivia smiled at the twins and she looked at Camille. "How about yo Cami-bear?"

"Princess crown?"

"Sure" Olivia said. 

"HIDE SEEK!" She said pumping her little fist in the air.

Olivia laughed and said. "And so we play"

Hours later Olivia had all of the little ones in the bed and sleeping. The played hide and seek for a long time. It was different than when they played in the apartment it was more places to hide. She checked on the girls and then checked on Preston. She gently closed his door and went downstairs. She sat down on the couch and sighed running her hand through her hair. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and said. "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Liv. How things going over there?"

"Awesome. We had tacos and then played hide and seek. They just fell asleep"

Elliot laughed and said. "We had pizza. The twins are in bed. Kathleen in the bathtub and Maureen finishing an episode of Pretty Little Liars. Whatever in the hell that is"

Olivia laughed and said. "It's a really good show"

"Yeah okay... I just believe you on that one" Elliot said. 

Olivia laughed and said. "Whatever Stabler. So what's up?'

"Wondering if you would like to go on that first date?"

"I thought going to see Tangled was our first date?"

Elliot laughed. "No that was our first family get together. I want our first date to be just me and you"

Olivia slightly shivered and she said. "What about the kids?"

"Maureen is 14. She can watch them"

"All of them? A three year old, four six year old's and a ten year old?" She said.

Elliot was silent. "Yeah that does sound like a lot of kids. How about I ask my sister?"

"Which one?" Olivia asked. She knew that Elliot had 5 siblings. 3 older brothers an older sister and then a younger sister. 

"Riley" he said. Riley was his little sister, the baby of of the family. She adored her nieces and nephew. She liked Olivia too, all of the Stabler liked Olivia they thought Kathy was too high maintenance for Elliot. 

"Okay. Tell me what she says." They continued to talk to one another until they both decided to get off of the phone.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Olivia answered her stomach fluttering as she said that to him. She hung up the phone and stood up stretching. Hopefully Riley would agree to watch the kids. Olivia was rather excited about their first date.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it! So thanks for the reviews and what not! You guys are totally wicked! Lol. So anyway read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was dancing around humming softly to the jazz song playing on her radio. She was getting ready for her first date with Elliot. His sister Riley had agreed to watch all the children that Friday and early Saturday morning. When Elliot told Olivia this a crimson blushed fell on his cheeks. Olivia smiled thinking about that. Her nieces and nephew were in the room getting some toys that they would play with for their big sleepover. They were terribly excited about the whole thing. Olivia knew that Elliot had planned for dinner and then something else afterward, something that he wouldn't tell her. He only told her to dress nicely as in dress nicely. So she was wearing a black cocktail dress that fell to her knees and was a halter top. She put on black pumps to match after doing her make-up and her hair she went to the kids. "Hey you guys ready?"

"Yes" Preston said as he got his overnight bag.

"Auntie Livvie! You look pretty!" Phoebe said as she came into the room with Camille close behind her.

"Thank you." Olivia said with a smile. "Sweetie are you going to be okay over Elliot's house?" she asked Camille.

"Yes Auntie" Camille said. The three year old smiled as she said. "Maury gonna be there. Maury funny"

Olivia nodded with a smile. She knew that Camille adored Maureen and Maureen felt the same. Maureen would most likely keep Camille to her self the whole night. Kathleen and her would have some issues, but they would work it out. Hopefully. Preston would be with Dickie and Phoebe with Lizzie. Everything would work wonderfully. "Okay you guys go get your coat and boots on. We are about to leave"

The little kids hurried off and got their things on. Olivia helping them and then herself. They went to the car and got inside the seats Olivia had gotten them. They arrived at Elliot's house 7 minutes later. Olivia took a breath as she rang the doorbell.

A young women answered the door. She had dirty blonde hair and large green eyes. "Hi Olivia! I'm Riley" She said with a large smile.

"Hi" Olivia answered back with a smile.

Riley looked at the little kids with a smile. "Hi you guys. I'm Riley" she heard the other kids behind her. "I'm their Aunt"

"Like Auntie Livvie is our Auntie" Preston said. 

"That's right. Now come on in! I'm cooking cheeseburgers and funny fries!"

They kids rushed past her. Both set of twins greeting each other and talking at once about how fun tonight was about to be. Maureen and Kathleen were both standing before Camille with large smiles on their faces. Camille was looking between the two of them with a large smile. She then got both of their hands and they walked to the backroom. Most likely to the backroom. Olivia smiled at Riley and said. "Thanks for watching them" 

Riley smiled and said. "No problem. Now let me see you" she helped Olivia out of her jacket and she said. "My brother is going to have a heart attack!"

Olivia blushed deeply and smiled. "Thanks"

Riley smiled at the slightly older women. "So you know where you are going?"

"Out to eat. I don't know where after that though"

"Oh I know! Your" but Riley was cut off by Elliot come down the stairs.

"Riley be quiet" He said. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his beautiful partner in that little black dress. He went over to her and said. "Olivia you look breath taking" he kissed her softly on the lips.

Olivia kissed him back and pulled away from him with a blush and said. "Thanks"

He laughed and said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me get my coat." she walked over to where Riley had put it. She smiled when Elliot came over and helped her back inside the coat. She called to the kids that she was leaving and all of them rushed back and hugged both parents. "Be good for Riley" she said.

"Okay Auntie Livvie" Phoebe said with a smile.

Riley came to the front room and said. "Okay kids dinner is served." she watched as they went inside the kitchen. Maureen holding Camille. "You two be good too" she said to her older brother with an amused look in her eyes. 

"Riley" Elliot started.

Riley came over and started pushing them towards the door. "Okay big brother. Just one thing I ask. Well two actually"

"What?" Elliot asked torn between annoyed and amused.

"First if you aren't coming home give me a call. If that happens you both owe me a dinner at Chipotle. Second after you get her pregnant all I ask for is a nephew. Poor Dickie and Preston are the only boys in a house full of girls"

"Riley!" Elliot exclaimed. "We aren't having kids anytime soon"

Riley looked between Elliot and Olivia and smirked. "Yeah okay big brother. Now go on get" she said.

Elliot placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back and guided her to the SUV. He opened the door for her and then went to his own side.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked once he got the car started and pulled out of the driveway.

He just smiled at her. "Dinner and then a surprise"

Olivia pouted playfully. "Fine don't tell me." 

He laughed and got her hand kissing between her knuckles. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Olivia once again blushed for what had to be the millionth time that night. "Uhm I think so. But you can keep saying it if you wish"

He laughed once more. They continued to talk to one another until they got to a rather nice Restaurant.

"Oh Elliot! Ophelia's! You have to call and make a reservation months ahead just to get a booth" Olivia exclaimed. She has been wanting to come to Ophelia's for a long time.

"I've know how much you wanted to come her and well I know people" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia smiled brightly and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you Elliot"

"Any time Liv" he said. He got the car and rushed over to open her door. They walked to the door but Elliot paused and said. "I don't think I have had a chance to properly kiss you Miss. Benson"

"Oh really?" she said.

"Oh yes" he said as he got her around the waist and pulled her to his surprisingly warm body. He wrapped her arms around her body and placed his lips over her own.

Olivia moaned against his soft lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. When air become a problem they pulled apart with smiles on their faces. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said. 

She smiled as he opened the door for her and they walked inside of the restaurant. They were soon seated and given menus. "Thank you Elliot" she said with a large smile.

"No need to thank me Liv" he said simply.

She giggled and they started a conversation talking about many different things ranging from recent movies all the way to their political views. Soon Elliot was paying the bill and they were walking to the truck. "So now where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise" Elliot said smiling. 

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and they drove in a comfy silence until Elliot stopped the car in front of a building. Olivia looked out of the window and her mouth dropped open. It was a dance club. "Your taking me dancing?"

"Well yeah I know how much you love the whole dancing thing"

"Aw! Elliot but you can't dance" she said slightly confused as they walked to the door.

Elliot laughed as he guided in the room. "Can't and don't are two different things baby" he whispered as he kissed her neck. 

Olivia shivered and said with a blush. "Oh really? So your telling me you can dance?" 

"Of course I can dance." He said with a smile.

"Well you are just going to have to proof that one to me Stabler" she sassed.

~Later~  
"Did you call Riley?" Olivia panted as Elliot kissed her neck. After their wonderful time dancing they somehow ended up at Olivia's place. Elliot had her up against the front door.

"Yeah. She said I told you so and she likes burritos" he chuckled as he lightly dragged his teeth over her neck.

Olivia whimpered wrapped her legs around his waist. She groaned when he grasped her bottom holding her to him. She needed him badly, dancing with him was just a major turn on. He was right, he was on hell of a dancer. "Come on Elliot" she whispered against his lips.

"I told you I could dance" he said smugly as he fixed her and carried her fireman style up to her bedroom.

"That you can" she moaned.

They spent most of the together in every since of the word. Olivia woke up first. She was cuddled in Elliot's strong arms and she grinned sleepily at his still sleeping form. She turned so that they were chest to chest. She kissed him and whispered. "I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! Nothing much to say but read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot woke up first. He looked around actually forgetting where he was. But last nights events quickly came rushing back to him and he smiled as he gently rubbed Olivia's sleeping form.

She was draped over his body, naked.

He smiled at that fact and pulled her closer to him, he knew she wouldn't be up for quite some time. It looked at the clock and slightly smiled it was almost 7. He had no idea what woke him up so early. He kissed the top of Olivia's head and whispered. "Love you Livvie" his eyes then closed and he feel back asleep.

Olivia woke up next but this time it was close to 10. She yawned as she sat up as best she could. Elliot had a tight hold on her body. She slightly giggled as kissed his chest and said. "Elliot? I'm hungry" she whispered.

Elliot chuckled in his sleep and said. "Well isn't that the sexist thing someone ever told me first thing in the morning."

Olivia laughed and said. "Thank you I do try"

Elliot laughed with her. "So what does that mean? You want me to cook you something?"

Olivia rolled on top of him with a giggle. "Or something" she replied kissing his neck.

~Later that day~  
It was around noon when Olivia and Elliot were finally out of bed and dressed. She got Elliot's hand as they walked out of her house and headed to his truck. "So what are the plans today?" she asked as she took a seat. 

"Uhm not sure. Was going to see what the kids wanted to do. Just have a chill day with them" Elliot said as he drove.

Olivia nodded and said. "That sounds cool"

Elliot smiled as he drove to his house. Once in the driveway he said. "Get prepared for the wrath Riley"

"Is she going to mad?" Olivia asked as they walked up to the door.

"Oh no. She wanted what happened last night to happen a long time ago. She really wants a nephew. I think she is taking out her need for kids out on me" Elliot sighed as he opened the door.

Olivia was nearly knocked over by Riley's small form.

"Hi! Did you have fun? I wanted to tell you that he was taking you dancing but he made me promise not to tell!" Riley rambled on. "Did you have a good time last night? I totally should have told you what you were getting yourself into when you guys went dancing"

Olivia laughed and said. "What do you mean?"

Elliot rolled his eyes as he took of his coat and then assisted Olivia with her own coat. "Don't listen to her"

"Whatever Elliot. Mama wanted at least one of her sons to be able to dance. So she chose Elliot to be the one. Daddy was mad about that but mama didn't care. She took Elliot to ballroom dancing classes. He was and still is hella good. So once I knew he was taking you dancing I knew you didn't stand a chance afterward!" Riley sang as they walked to the kitchen.

"Oh really?" Olivia said as she threw a look at Elliot, who just a gave a smile and a wink which caused Olivia to blush. 

Riley was watching the two of them with a smile. "Okay you two love birds. The kids are in the playroom. Well the twins are, Kathleen and Maureen have kidnapped poor little Camille and they are in the girls room most likely dressing the little girl up."

Olivia and Elliot both laughed and said at the same time. "Thanks for everything"

"Anytime. Those kids are just great. Well can't stay to chat I have to get going. Can't be late for my art class" Riley said as rushed to the front room putting on her coat and wrapping her black and purple polka dot scarf around her neck. She looked at her big brother and said. "I want me Chipotle big brother. Oh and Olivia when that baby comes I think Riley would be a awesome name" she then ran out.

Olivia called. "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She then blushed at Elliot and said. "I'm not saying that would be a bad thing. I mean if I was pregnant with your baby" she rambled.

Elliot laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know what you mean Liv"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get the kids."

"Okay" he let go of her waist but got her hand as they walked to the playroom. He opened the door and laughed.

Phoebe and Lizzie where playing dress up in the corner and in the other corner Dickie and Preston was playing with their Tonka trucks. They all looked up when the door opened.

"DADDY!" The Stabler twins yelled as they ran to their father.

"AUNTIE LIVVIE!" The Marsden twins yelled as they ran to their aunt.

Olivia laughed as she hugged the kids and said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! We watched Princess and The Frog" Phoebe said excitedly. 

"Yeah and How To Train Your Dragon" Preston said as he pointed over to the TV.

"That's good. So you had fun?"

"Yeah! I love sleeping over here" The said at the same time.

Olivia laughed and said. "Okay you go ahead and go back to playing. We are going to be here for a little bit longer. I'm going to go and check on Camille." 

"Okay" Phoebe said as she skipped over to the corner with the dress up kit.

Elliot smiled as he looked at the look on Olivia's face. He could tell that she loved those kids deeply. He was happy she was so happy. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yep" they walked out of the room and went upstairs to Maureen and Kathleen's bedroom. The house 4 bedrooms. But Maureen and Kathleen still wanted to share a room. So Elliot let them share, he was just happy his two oldest girls still liked to hang with each other.

They girls door was wide open and Olivia could hear Camille giggling. They went inside of the room and Olivia laughed out loud. 

"Auntie Livvie? I look pretty?" the three year old asked. She had on one of Maureen's shirts, with Kathleen's belt around the middle. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had lip gloss on. Both girls were looking for shoes. They turned from the closet with large smiles.

"Camille?" Olivia laughed once she saw them.

"Yep" Kathleen laughed. Her hair was in misplaced pigtails. Lip gloss was on her face and she had on a long red dress with a long sleeved purple shirt underneath it. Her shoes were sparkly purple tennis shoes.

"She pretty Auntie Livvie?" Camille asked proudly.

"Very pretty" Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

"What bout Maury?" Camille asked.

Maureen was wearing green leggins with a large orange tunic. With black furry boots and a pink belt around her waist. Her hair was still down.

"She is very pretty too" Elliot said smiling.

"What about her hair?"

"Oh I do that next"

"Wait! We have to find your shoes first" Maureen said. She remembered the look on Kathleen's face when the three year combed through her own hair.

"Right" Camille said. She smiled as she hugged her aunt. "Miss you Auntie"

"And I missed you" Olivia said bending over and kissing her niece's head.

"You wanna play dress up?" Camille asked.

"Uhm. I don't have any dress up clothes over here. How about we have a fashion next weekend?"

"For Elliot, and Pres and Dickie?" Camille said.

"Yeah. That way Liv can get some clothes too!" Kathleen said excitedly. 

"Okay" Camille said happy she was going to dress her up.

"Okay next weekend it is. Elliot and I have to go and find something for lunch. You guys have fun" Olivia said as she started walking towards the door. 

Elliot was close behind her. He laughed once they were downstairs. "Olivia your going to put a fashion show on for us?"

"Yes" she said with a smile. "The best one you ever saw!" she added. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! As you tell here is the new chapter! So just wanna say thanks for reading and reviewing! Totally wicked! Ooh and guess what! I'm on Winter Break! SO that means more time to update (and to lose my mind with boredom!) I should have internet soon so that means I can publish at random times and stuff! Lol! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia was sitting at her desk at the 1-6 going over paperwork. It was a boring Thursday and everything just seemed to tick by. She wouldn't be able to leave until 5. She then would go and get the kids from the day care center they went to after school. She looked up from the paperwork and she smiled at her partner. "You almost done?"

He just sighed with a roll of his eyes. He hated paperwork. Plain and simple. But he looked up and smiled at his beautiful partner. "Are you?" he teased. He could see the small pile still on her desk.

Olivia stuck her tongue out a him and she said. "Smart ass"

"You were being one first. You asked me first" Elliot laughed.

Olivia joined in his laughter and said. "So?"

"So?" Elliot asked slightly confused. 

"Saturday?" she said with an raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah the Stabler, Marsden and Benson fashion show" Elliot said with a smile. 

" The StaMarsSon fashion show thank you very much" Olivia said with a roll of her neck.

"That actually sounds like a fashion line" Elliot laughed.

"Maury and Katie came up with it" Olivia said with a smile. She was actually excited about this whole fashion show the girls and her planned. She enjoyed spending time with all the girls.

"I know. They are very excited about it" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "I know. I am too" she said truthfully. 

Elliot smiled at his partner. He truly loved how big her heart was and just how nice she was. He was proud to call her his partner and his girlfriend. "So afterward what are we doing?"

"What all the fashion designers do after big fashion show." Olivia said with a duh expression.

"Which is?" Elliot asked. 

"A party" Olivia said her eyes lightening up. 

"A party?"

"Well yeah. Well have pizza, pop, treats and music. Then we can watch a movie or something. Have a sleep over at my house" Olivia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sweet" Elliot said with a nod of his head.

Olivia nodded happy he was going with that he was going along with this whole thing. Her desk phone started ringing. She answered it with. "Detective Benson"

A female voice asked. "This is Detective Benson?"

"Yes. Whom am I speaking with?" Olivia asked.

"Uhm hi my name is Terri Edwards" she said.

"Hi. Do you need help with any thing?"

"No. I just wanted to call you" she paused before she said. "You know my sister. Her name is Tessa right?"

Olivia's eyes widen she didn't know many Tessa's. But the only Tessa that came to mind was Tessa Marsden. The wife of Simon Marsden, her brother, the mother of the children was caring for. "Tessa Marsden?"

"Well her name was Tessa Edwards" Terrie sniffed.

"Yes. I met her." Olivia didn't say she met her only one time and that was on the day that she died.

"Well I heard that you have custody of the kids. Preston, Phoebe and Camille. Right?" She questioned.

"Yes that's right. I have sole custody of them. Is there something that you want?" Olivia asked. She was trying to pin point Terri's voice to a face at the funeral. She couldn't remember what this Terri looked like.

"I miss them terribly" She said.

And that was when Olivia remembered Terri Edwards. Terri had said the same thing at the funeral to Olivia. Terri was opposite from her sister. She had raven black hair and Grey eyes. Oh yeah she was Tessa's half sister.

"Are you still there?" Terri asked.

"Yes" Olivia said. 

'Okay well I'm calling to let you know that I want to see them. I want to see how they are adjusting to everything in New York City." Terri said.

Olivia felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. "Okay. That's cool"

"And if I feel that they would do much better back here with a grandmother and a grandfather then things can be arranged."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked. "They are doing just fine here! They started school and they have made friends"

"Well I can be the judge of that. I can't believe my sister allowed him to actually give custody over to a women she only meet once" Terri said.

"Well from what I remember her saying she didn't have a good relationship with her family." Olivia said dryly. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

Terri was silent for a minute before she said. "That doesn't matter! My sister should have had enough common sense to leave her kids with her own family not some" but she stopped. 

Olivia felt her anger growing. She gripped the phone tighter. "What? Not some what? Please do continue. Because just remember I have sole custody of those kids. I love them dearly. You aren't just going to come from out of no where months later trying to change everything!"

Terri laughed on the phone as she she said. "Oh please I can take you to court if you don't allow me to see my nieces and nephews. I am a lawyer I happen to know my rights Detective" 

Olivia paled as she thought about that. She was silent for a minute before she said. "Well Ms. Edwards I know mine too. I won't stop you from seeing the kids i'm not the kind of person. So you can call me when you want to set up a time to see them. I have work to do, so is there anything else?" 

"No that's all Olivia"

"It's Detective Benson" Olivia said. "Goodbye Ms. Edwards" she then hung up the phone.

Eliot had been watching the whole thing. "What's going on?" he asked.

"That was Tessa Marsden half sister. Terri Edwards. She wants to see the kids."

"Oh" Elliot said.

"She wants to see how they are adjusting to everything. She said if they weren't, she basically said she would get custody of them and move them back to New Jersey"

"She can't do that! Those kids are doing great here!" Elliot exclaimed. "What gives her the right?"

"She's a lawyer. She didn't seem to happy that her nieces and nephew were being take of by me"

"Why not? Your a great well a great mom"

Olivia gave a sad smile. "She didn't say but I'm sure it's because of that Simon's father raped my mother."

"That's bullshit" Elliot said.

"I know right" Olivia whispered. What in the hell was she going to do about this women?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reading and the reviewing! Total wicked! So here is the new chapter! Read review and of course enjoy! Oh I realized that in the first chapter I said that Simon's wife name was Brielle, it's not, sorry! Her name is Tessa. Sorry if it caused confusion. Just thought I throw that in just in case I didn't address it before!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

~March~_**  
**_It had been a month since Olivia had gotten that phone call from Terri Edwards. It was a Saturday and Olivia had the day off, along with Elliot. Both families were going to meet up later that day to go to the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Elliot would always took his kids and had asked Olivia to join them last Monday. She had agreed happily. She had went with them last year and had a greet time and she was happy she was able to bring her nieces and nephew with her this time.

"Auntie Livvie!" Phoebe called from the bathroom. 

Olivia rushed to the bathroom and said. "Yes?"

Phoebe turned and looked at her aunt with wide tear filled eyes. "I'm trying to braid how my mommy used to. But it now work" she whispered.

Olivia smiled and said. "How did she braid it?"

Phoebe explained and she smiled as she felt her aunts fingers work through her hair.

Olivia finished and looked at her handy work. Phoebe had simply wanted two french braids to the back. Olivia had clipped the strands at the end with green barrettes. She then stood up and turned Phoebe around to look at her niece. She had on a green shirt and a blue jean skirt with a pair of green leggins with white tennis shoes. Olivia smiled and kissed the top of Phoebe's head. "Come on darling. Let's go check on your brother and sister."

"Okay" she said with a smile. She got her aunts hand and they walked to Preston's room. Preston and Camille were sitting on the floor playing with his legos.

"You two ready to go?" Olivia asked.

Preston stood up and said. "Yes" he was wearing a green shirt with a dancing leprechaun on it with khaki pants.

Camille smiled at her aunt and smiled as Olivia picked her up. She was wearing a green jumper dress with a stockings that had green leprechaun hats on it. "PARADE!" she cheered.

Olivia laughed and she said. "That's right. Let's go downstairs and wait for Elliot and the others to get here!"

The twins raced down stairs and Olivia was close behind them with Camille. As soon as they got downstairs Olivia heard the horn beep and she smiled brightly. "They are here!"

The twins got their jackets on and handed Olivia Camille's coat. Olivia placed the 3 year old on the ground and then helped her inside of her jacket. She then got in her own coat. "Ready?"

"Yes!" they said excitedly.

Olivia laughed as she unlocked the door and they walked out. She opened the SVU door and smiled when the Stabler kids greeted her. "Hey you guys."

Maureen and Kathleen were in the back of the 2 rowed backseat. In between them was the booster seat for Camille. She helped Camille to the backseat and then helped the twins get buckled into the front with the Stabler twins. She then got in the front seat of the SUV and gave Elliot's waiting lips and kiss.

"EWWW" Dickie and Preston said at the same time.

Olivia and Elliot pulled away with a laugh and said. "Oh whatever"

Preston and Dickie both laughed and high-fived each other.

Elliot chuckled as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. He looked side ways at Olivia and said. "So has she?"

"No not yet" she answered, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Elliot nodded and continued droving. He listened to the conversations going on inside the car with a smile. He was so happy that the kids all got along so well. He could tell that Olivia was glad about that too.

~Later~

They had arrived at a parking spot for the parade and where now at a good spot so they could be the first to see things and to get the candy and other things that would hopefully be thrown out. The kids were really excited everything that was happening around him. Olivia was a little nervous, she had a feeling that something was going to happen. And it wasn't a good something. Her eyes darted around counting to make sure that all the kids had not strayed off to look at something. She saw Maureen, Kathleen and Camille standing next to Elliot. They were showing Camille something up high. She saw Preston and Dickie in front of her talking about something across from them, they seemed excited at whatever it was. She looked around behind her and then by Elliot. She didn't see Phoebe or Lizzie. "Pheebes? Lizzie?" she called.

Elliot looked up when he heard Olivia's voice. He motioned for the boys to come over to him, along with the older girls. He too looked around trying to find Lizzie and Phoebe. "Lizzie? Phoebe?"

Olivia and Elliot's eyes connected and he nodded at her, indicating for her to stay with the kids. But she shook her head no. She had to find her niece. She had to find Lizzie. Her heart was pumping hard in her chest as she scanned the crowd looking for the dirty blonde head that had a green bow. Or the dark brown head that had french braids clipped with green barrettes. She saw no sign of them. Her eyes widened as she turned to yet again look at Elliot. She realized he had did the same.

He rushed over to her ,after he made the kids sit down at the fold out chairs they had brought, "Did you see them?" his voice was strangled with fear.

"No" she choked out. She felt tears in her eyes but she couldn't let them fall. She could feel the others kids staring at them. She had to be strong. "I took my eyes off of them to take a second and then they just vanished" she choked the last word.

"It's okay Liv. They couldn't have gotten far. We'll split up okay?" Elliot said. He could tell his partner was on the verge of freaking out.

She nodded but said. "What about the kids?"

"I told them to stay there until" But Elliot froze as he stared behind Olivia. He could see Lizzie and Phoebe. Along with an older man, who seemed to be guiding the kids away. Elliot growled and he rushed past Olivia and pushed through the crowd.

Olivia ran after him trying to see what he was seeing and when she did her heart dropped. She sent a prayer to whoever was listening. Please don't let them move, please don't let them go!

~5 Minutes earlier~

"You should leave us alone" Phoebe said as she bit her bottom lip. She and Lizzie had followed a lady that was selling balloons wanting one. But they had lost sight of her and then had lost sight of their families.

"Yeah my daddy is a police office" Lizzie said as her bottom lip trembled.

"Well so am I! In fact your daddy told me to take you both to the station" the man said. His eyes darted around making sure that no one was paying attention to them. Of course no one was, there were thousands of people around doing many different things and weren't paying attention.

Phoebe looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked. "Badge"

"I left it in the car. How about you two come with me? Then I can show you the badge and then we can go to the station." he said with a smile at the two young girls.

Lizzie got Phoebe's arm and gently pulled her friend closer to her, and away from the man. "Come on. Let's go. He no police officer. Daddy said that police office always carries badge."

The man made a grab for Phoebe's arm, but she pulled away and the little girls turned to run and smashed right into Elliot.

"DADDY" Lizzie cried trying to wrap her arms around his leg.

But Elliot gently placed her away and ran after the retreating man. Olivia came up to the two girls and dropped on her knee's hugging them both close to her. "Don't you two ever and I mean ever walk away like that!" she picked up both six year old girls and held them close to her chest.

Elliot soon came back and panted. "Bastard got away but I got a license plate." he took Lizzie from Olivia's arms and held the now crying girl. "Shh daddy's got you princess"

Olivia kissed the top of Phoebe's head, both of their hearts were beating fast, as they hugged one another. "Oh Pheebes you scared me so much" she whispered into her nieces hair.

"I sorry" she whispered back.

Olivia looked back at Elliot and then they went back to the other kids. When Maureen and Kathleen saw Lizzie and Phoebe they both breathed a sigh of relief. Even after what had happened the kids still wanted to stay for the parade. So they stayed at tad bit longer. But neither Olivia or Elliot put the 6 year old girls down. Soon they were back at Olivia's place the kids were playing in the playroom while the adults were sitting on the couch. Olivia was curled up in Elliot's lap. She had been crying. "Elliot. That had been to close!"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her pounding heart and he knew that she had been truly afraid, just like he had been. "It was. Don't worry we are going to catch that girl before he can try something like that again, to any little girl"

She nodded and wiped her eyes and she looked at him. "At least the girls knew not to believe that phony ass cop story"

Elliot smiled at that. "I always told my kids that if the police officer didn't have any proof he was an officer then don't believe him."

Olivia nodded and then rested her head against his chest. She breathed in his scent and just stayed there, trying to erase what she had felt a few hours ago with what she was feeling now. She loved how she was feeling now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people earth! So here is the new chapter...as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a week since St. Patrick day and things had calmed down and went back to normal. Well as normal as it could for the Stabler and the Benson/Marsden clans. At the moment the kids were in school and the two Detectives were at the 1-6. They had just solved and rape and murder case. Olivia had finished her paperwork and she was leaning back in her chair staring at Elliot.

"Olivia! I can't concentrate if you keep staring at me like that!" he said with a laugh. He had looked up and realized that Olivia was staring at him with a funny face.

"Well you need to hurry up! I'm bored" she said with a pout.

"Well what can I do about that?" He asked. He indicated towards his paper work and said. "It looks like I have work to do" 

She stared at him and she replied with a sigh. "Fine finish you paperwork! Let your partner starve to death" she placed her hand over her forehead dramatically and flew back in her spinney chair. 

Elliot laughed rolling his eyes. "Okay. I'll finish this paper and then we can go and get some food. Okay?"

"Oh do hurry. I feel soo weak" Olivia replied faintly.

Elliot rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Olivia stayed like that for almost 4 minutes, she peeked through the crack of her fingers and she exclaimed. "Some kind of boyfriend you are! I told you I was weak with hungry and you work!"

Elliot laughed and said. "Well guess what? I'm done"

She squealed as she got up and got her coat. She was starving. "Come on! Come on! I want some Chipotle!" she exclaimed with a large smile. Just the thought of a steak burrito made her mouth water.

Elliot looked at his girlfriend/partner as he put his coat on. Something was going on with her. He was going to find out. They walked to the elevator and he said. "Livvie? Are you feeling okay?"

Olivia nodded as she looked at him. "Yeah. I feel just fine? Why?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes to look at him. 

Elliot threw his hands up in a defensive pose. "Oh nothing. You just seem off" he said as he picked his words carefully.

Olivia was silent as she thought about what he said. "Well do think I caught something from Phoebe. She wasn't feeling well last week and now I'm not feeling to hot." she answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as they started walking to his car. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever, she didn't feel warm.

She smiled. "It's nothing really. My stomach was a little upset. But I got some ginger ale and I feel better. Plus I had a tiny headache. But it's cool now"

Elliot nodded. He would be keeping a closer eye on her now. He knew Olivia like the back of his hand. She was going to downplay her sickness, she was most likely having a killer headache. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Only a little" she replied as she buckled her seat belt. She could tell that Elliot was watching her, sensing her reactions. "Really it's only a little headache. I'm fine" she looked at him. "Really" she then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and said. "Now we are off to Chipotle."

"Your bossy"

"You love it" she replied with a smile.

"If you say so" he laughed. 

She punched him softly in his arm. "Whatever"

~Later That Day~

Elliot had taken Olivia home after she had rushed to the bathroom to throw up the Chipotle she had begged him for. He had brought her ginger ale, crackers and soup. He made her change into home clothes and he forced to lay down on the couch. He wanted her in the bed but he was lucky she had agreed to be on the couch 

"But El. The kids."

"I can handle them Liv. You need to rest. Your starting to have a fever." he said as he wiped her forehead with a cold cloth. He kissed her forehead as he stood. "Maureen and Kathleen are with Camille and the twins are going over spelling words. Everything is under control" 

"But dinner" 

"I have something in the oven as we speak"

"And Camille needs" Olivia started but Elliot once again cut her off. "Her medicine for her ear infection. Trust me I know Olivia. Let me take care of things baby"

She smiled and nodded as she settled back down on the couch. "How did I snag such a wonderful boyfriend?" she asked as he placed a cover over her body. 

"By being your wonderful self. Now get some rest" Elliot said with a smile. He then returned back to the kitchen to check on the casserole he had in the oven. He had found it some where on line and tried it on his kids and was happy that they loved it so much. "About 10 more minutes" he said to himself. He then went to go and check on the kids. He checked on the twins first. He could hear them in the playroom. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Okay Pheebes. Word is Then"

"Then" Phoebe repeated. She smiled as she said. "T.H.E.N"

Dickie clapped his hands. "Right!"

Elliot then went upstairs to check on the older girls and Camille. He went to Camille's room and laughed when he saw them.

"We play art!" Camille said excitedly. She sat on the floor with washable markers and colorful paper and crayons.

His older girls were also into the whole art game. They were doodling away. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. Just fine" Maureen said as she looked up with a smile. "How is Olivia?"

"She has a slight fever. But she should be okay once she gets some rest"

"Which she isn't doing right?" Kathleen laughed.

Elliot nodded. "Of course. Okay I'm going to go and check on her. I'll call you when dinner is ready" Elliot then went back downstairs and saw that Olivia was sitting up and was on the phone. "Olivia. What are you doing? You should be resting"

"Fine. That's perfectly okay!" Olivia said. Though the words were meant to sound kind and inviting, they were laced with fear of the unknown. "Okay see you then" she clicked the off button without saying goodbye to whoever was on the phone. She groaned and slid back on the couch.

Elliot went over and sat next to her. "What's up sweetie?"

Olivia turned and looked at him with wide tear filled eyes. "That was Terri Edwards. She says that she is coming this weekend" she wiped her eyes wondering why in the hell she was about to cry. Nothing was going to happen. She was going to meet this Terri Edwards, the kids would see their other aunt and Terri would realize that the kids were better off with Olivia and that there was no need to drag them all the way back to New Jersey.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, causing her to fall against his chest, and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be fine Olivia. I promise you that"

She nodded and she sniffed. "I sure hope so"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for taking the longest time every to update but dun dun dun here is a new chapter! lol so anywho I hope you like it as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_

Olivia was a nervous wreck as she stood against the wall. She was tapping her foot against the floor and thumping her fingers against the wall behind her. "You guys?" she called towards her nieces and nephew.

The kids came rushing towards their aunt with large smiles on their faces. "We ready" Phoebe and Preston said at the same time.

Olivia smiled as she looked them over. Camille was wearing a little blue jean jumper dress with a light green long sleeved shirt underneath with light green leggins and black flats. Her hair in pig tails. Phoebe had on blue jean jumper dress also, but her leggins were dark blue and she had on white and blue converses. Under her jumper dress was a long sleeved white shirt. Her hair was pushed back with a headband. Preston had on blue jeans with a long sleeved dark blue shirt and blue and white converses. She kissed the tops of all their heads and said. "Good job you guys! Shoes are on the right feet and everything! Now let's get our jackets on and then we are going to meet your Auntie Terri okay?"

The kids nodded and got their jackets. They followed their aunt to her jeep and got in the backseats getting in their respected car seat and booster seats. Olivia got in the car and buckled up and then made sure they were okay. Her stomach was fluttering from the nerves she was having. She drove to Central Park and parked and got the kids out of the car. She got their hands and smiled. "Its a nice day out"

"It is!" Camille said. She giggled as she twirled around in the grass. 

"So are you guys excited about seeing your auntie Terri?" Olivia asked as they walked over to the playground.

"I guess" Preston said as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym getting ready to go down the slide.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she unzipped her coat a little. The April air seemed a bit warmer than she expected.

"Auntie Terri is fun and all but she isn't you" Phoebe explained as she sat on the swing. She smiled at her aunt and asked. "Can you push me please?" 

"How about I do that?" a voice asked.

Olivia looked up into the eyes of a tall women with raven black hair and grey eyes. She was smiling at Phoebe. "Terri?" 

"Hello Olivia" Terri said with a thin smile on her face. She then turned her attention back to Phoebe. "So do you want auntie T to push you?"

Phoebe looked between her aunts and said. "No. I want Auntie Olivia to push me" 

Olivia hid the smile that was fighting appear on her face. She squatted in front of the little girl and said. "How about you let your Aunt Terri push you. I'm going to get Preston and Camille. Then when we come back over I'll take over okay?"

Phoebe nodded with a little smile. "Okay"

Olivia gave a nod towards Terri and then went over to where Preston and Camille where. Camille was going doing a twisty slide and Preston was on the monkey bars. "You guys? Your Aunt Terri is here"

"Really?" Preston asked.

"Yeppers. Now come on. She wants to see you guys." Olivia said with a small smile.

Camille ran over to her aunt and smiled as Olivia picked her up.

Olivia smiled as she held the her littlest niece. They then went over to where Terri, Phoebe and Preston stood.

"Hey there Camille" Terri said as she watched Olivia put her down.

"Hi Auntie Terri." Camille responded.

"Well doesn't Auntie T get a hug?" Terri asked opening her arms.

Camille nod and went over to Terri and hugged her aunt quickly. She then pulled away and quickly went back to Olivia, getting her hand. 

Terri saw and she slightly frowned. She turned her attention to the twins. "So tell me about school? Do you like it here? Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah. Lizzie Stabler. Is my bestest friend! We eat lunch together all the time and play at lunch" Phoebe said. She looked at Olivia and said. "When are we going back over to their house Auntie Livvie?"

Olivia smiled and said. "Maybe later. I'll call Elliot and see if he wants to have a dinner or something okay?"

"Yay!" Camille cheered she kissed her aunt on the cheek.

Terri raised her eyebrow at them and said. "Who is Elliot?"

"He is my partner. And the father of Lizzie" Olivia started. 

"And Dickie! He's my best friend" Preston said as he got on the swing next to his sister.

"Yes and Dickie. They are twins" Olivia started once more but Camille inturupted her. 

"Yeah and so is Maureen and Kathleen. They aren't twins. We play dress up!"

"Oh so the Stablers are your parents children! So is he married?" Terri asked. 

"No he is not. His wife and him got a divorce a while ago" Olivia answered with a raised eyebrow.

"A girlfriend?"

"How about you ask the kids about themselves? I mean that is why your here right?" Olivia responded. She was getting sick of Terri already.

Terri gave Olivia a smug look and said. "Fine. So kids..." she asked them a question and soon they started a small little conversation. Olivia stood back letting the other aunt get to know the children that replaced the children she once knew. Soon it was getting near lunch and for Camille nap time.

"You guys. It's just about time to leave. Lunch and nap"

Camille smiled at the lunch part but pouted at the nap part. "But auntie livvie!"

"Sorry Cami. But you know the rules." Olivia said as she picked up the 3 year old.

Camille sighed sweetly and rested her head on her aunts shoulder.

"Is auntie Terri coming with us?" Phoebe asked as she a hold of Olivia's hand.

"I would love to" Terri said.

Olivia suppressed her eye roll and said. "We usually go to this little pizza place. Just follow me"

Terri nodded and said. "Does anyone want to ride with me?"

"No" the twins answered truthfully.

Olivia held in a chuckle and she said. "I guess not." she helped them into her car and made sure their seat belts were buckled. She turned and almost ran right into Terri. "Uhm Hi?"

Terri leaned a little closer to Olivia and she said. "You are doing a pretty decent job"

"I know that, but thank you for noticing" Olivia replied. 

"But don't you dare think that I won't try for them" Terri said. She then flashed a smile to the kids in the window and then turned to get inside of her sedan.

Olivia went to the drivers seat and got inside the car. She took a few deep breaths and then started the car up. "So did you guys miss your auntie Terri?" she asked as they drove.

"No" Camille answered as she played with one of her stuffed animals. 

"Cami! You've gots to be nice" Phoebe said as she lightly shoved her little sister. "We sort of missed her. We really did not see her that much when mommy and daddy where alive."

"So what? She wasn't over there all the time playing with you guys?"

"No we only see her on Christmas and Thanksgiving and sometimes Easter. And sometimes between then" Preston answered.

Olivia nodded her hands shaking. What in the hell did this women want with kids she barely even know and only saw on holidays! She didn't know now but she was going to figure it out soon. She wouldn't let this kids be taken away from her. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff you guys are wicked! Lol so as always enjoy and if you can review! because reviews make the world go round! lol  
I don't own Law &Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After they are their food and played with some games Olivia announced it was time to leave and get ready for nap time. Olivia had invited Terri to her house for dinner and Terri had agreed and said she would be there at 7. Olivia then drove to her house and was carrying a very tired Camille to her bedroom.

"Auntie Livvie!" Camille whined as she carried her.

"Camille. Sweetie you know the rules. Come on baby." Olivia said as she placed the little girl in her bed.

"Presty and Pheebes no go bed" Camille pouted.

"That's true. But that is because they are six years old and your are three. You need your rest baby. Preston and Phoebe are going to have quiet time too. You want to know a secret?" 

Camille nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay. Preston and Phoebe sometimes fall asleep too. They take a naps too." Olivia whispered.

"Really?" Camille asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Oh yeah. I love you sweetie." Olivia whispered as she kissed the top of her now sleeping nieces forehead. She walked out of her cutting off the light and then going down the stairs. "Preston? Phoebe?"

"In the playroom." they answered at the same time.

Olivia smiled as she went to back of the house and walked inside the room. "Good job you too" Olivia said with a smile. The twins already had their blankets on the ground and they were waiting for their Aunt to come and put in a movie. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"Despicable Me!" Preston said with a smile. 

"Yeah!" Phoebe said with a smile.

Olivia nodded and she went over and put in the movie. She cut the light off and then went out the room. She went to the kitchen as she looked around for something to cook for dinner. She called Elliot and said. "Hey"

"Hey there beautiful" Elliot answered when he heard Olivia on the phone.

"So don't you want to come over and cook?" Olivia said sweetly as she twirled her hair between her fingers.

Elliot chuckled and said. "Sure. I'll be there after the twins wake up from their nap."

Olivia smiled and said. "Thanks. Guess who is going to be here for dinner?"

"The president?" Elliot asked.

"Oh I wish. Guess again." Olivia sighed as she sat down.

"Terri?"

'Bingo! Ugh she is so annoying but I can't tell her off because I don't want to upset the kids and because I'm worried she would try and take them away from me" Olivia whispered the last part. 

Elliot was silent and then he said. "Baby listen to me. Those kids are going to be with you. Terri isn't going to take them away from you"

Olivia smiled and said. "Thanks Elliot. I'll see you soon" 

"Bye Liv. Love you"

"Love you too" she said with a smile. She then hung up the phone and turned around the now silent home. She stood up and then went to check on the twins. She smiled at the fact that they were both fast asleep on the couch. She went over and pressed paused on the DVD player. Then went upstairs to check on Camille. She peeked her head into the semi dark room and smiled. Camille was fast asleep in her bed. Her little leg hanging out the side of the bed and her arm was tightly holding a stuff jaguar. She closed the door behind her and then went back downstairs to catch up on the episodes of House she had missed.

~7pm~

Elliot and the kids had arrived around 5. Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table watching Elliot cook pasta. She could hear the twins in the playroom and Maureen and Kathleen along with Camille in the living playing the Wii. She groaned as she pressed her head against the cool table, her head had just stared to spin and she felt sick.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" Elliot asked as he went over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and whispered. "Not really. My stomach is just unsettled. And my head hurts a little"

Elliot sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "How about you go and lay down?"

"I can't. Terri is going to be here soon. I'm okay though" she said as she slowly sat back up. Her eyes squinting in the light. She had been trying to hide this headache all day. She thought it was just because Terri was here, but maybe it wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"Positive" Olivia said as she gently placed her fingers on his cheek. She looked up when she heard the doorbell ring. "She's here" Olivia sang she walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Terri"

"Hello Olivia." Terri said as she looked around. 

Olivia let the other woman in and watched as she looked around. 

"Nice place you have here" Terri said. 

Elliot came out the kitchen and said with a smile. "Hello" he held out his hand.

Terri looked him up and down and then said with a smile. "You must be Elliot. I'm Terri" 

Olivia looked at Terri with a cocked eyebrow and then looked at Elliot. She forced a smile and said. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house."

Terri nodded and looked away from Elliot. She paid attention as Olivia showed her where the kids like to play and then she showed them their rooms. "So Cami and Phoebe share a room? Why? There are what 2 extra rooms" 

"Cami isn't ready to be in a room by herself yet. And Phoebe doesn't mind sharing with her little sister and once Cami is ready Phoebe is going to take the extra bedroom."

"Oh. So where are the kids?"

"Down in the playroom with the Stabler kids. Come on" Olivia said. She walked slowly down the stairs. Her head ache was consuming her, she really needed an aspirin. She showed Terri to the playroom and watched as the Marsden kids looked up and gave kind smiles to their aunt. They wanted to go back to playing but hugged her when Olivia told them too. After that Terri followed Olivia to the kitchen.

"How's your head feeling Livvie?" Elliot asked as he put the bread in of the oven.

"Ugh" was all she answered as she stood on her tip toes to get the aspirin out of the top cabinet. That was were she kept the medicine. She couldn't risk it in the low medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Once she got two she put it back and then took the glass of water from Elliot with a smile. After placing the cup back in the sink she turned to Terri and said. "So what kind of lawyer are you?"

"Criminal defense" she answered with a smile.

"Oh" Elliot and Olivia both said with a quirk of the eyebrow. In their line of work defense lawyers weren't the cup of tea.

"How long have you been a cop?" Terri asked Elliot.

"About 13 years." he answered.

"How about you Olivia?" Terri asked.

"9 years." Olivia said with a smile. "I worked for SVU here in Manhattan for 8 years and my first I was at the Brooklyn SVU my first year on the job"

Terri simply nodded as she looked around the kitchen.

Soon Elliot called the kids to dinner and they rushed to the table. After saying grace they all dug in. Terri talked with the kids finding out how much they loved it here in the city. Soon Elliot bid Olivia farewell.

"I've get to get them home. They were up pretty early." Elliot said as he put on Lizzie's coat.

"I understand. See you tomorrow?" she asked leaning against the door.

"Of course." Elliot said with a smile. He then leaned in a kissed her softly.

Olivia smiled when he pulled away. She waved goodbye to the kids as they drove away. She then turned her attention back to her own children. "You guys? Come on it's bedtime." It was Saturaday so they got an extra 30 minutes to stay up. That meant 3 year old Camilla was in bed by 8:00 and the twins in bed by 8:30.

"Aw! Already?" The twins asked at the same time. They were all in the living with Terri. They were watching a Author DVD.

Olivia smiled as she pressed pause. "Sorry you guys. Hug your aunt good night."

The twins and Camille nodded and hugged Terri softly. They then tackled Olivia with hugs and kisses. "I'll be up soon to tuck you in okay?" she called after them. Once she heard them go in her room she turned back to Terri.

"I'll admit you are good with them" Terri whispered.

"Thank you" Olivia said with a slight smile.

"But I don't understand how my own sister just passed me over! She didn't trust me enough to take her children!" Terri said. With an odd glint in her eyes she continued by saying. "Why would she let that man...a man who's father was a rapist, give custodial rights to his sister! A sister that just came out of the wood works! A sister that"

"That's what?"

Terri stared Olivia in the eye and said. "A sister that is the product of rape! That just doesn't make any damn sense to me!"

"Terri it's time for you to leave. I mean it" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. Her head was killing her and she had the need to throw up. She didn't want to deal with this tonight. Not ever actually.

"Fine." Terri huffed. She stood up and got her things.

Olivia went to the door and started to open it for Terri. "I would say thanks for coming but my mother, you know the one that was raped, told me not to tell a lie" Olivia was in mid turn to see why Terri wasn't moving when she was hit in the head with large picture frame. She yelped in shock as she fell to the ground. Her head hitting the corner of the little table that held the pictures. She landed on the floor bleeding from a wound on her head. "What the fu" she tried to say but the picture frame came down on her head once more. Olivia was losing her sight as she lifted her foot and tried to connect with any part of Terri's body. She wanted to smirk when she felt her foot collide with Terri's stomach.

Terri looked at Olivia with pure anger in her eyes as she stomped on the brunette. She leaned over Olivia's body and whispered in ear. "If you don't die from blood lose. Your going to die of loneliness because I'm taking those kids."

"N...o" Olivia strangled out as she tried to get up but Terri's foot was on her chest. She was having trouble breathing and the wound on her head was bleeding way to heavily for her liking. She felt her eyes closing as she whispered. "No"

Terri watched as Olivia passed out. She smirked happily. She then turned and went up the stairs. "You guys come on! We are going on a road trip!"

The kids went to the stairs and stared at their aunt Terri.

"What?" Phoebe asked. 

"We are going on a road trip! We can go see granny and gramps. So go and pack a bag okay? Phoebe help your sister" 

"What about Auntie Livvie?" Preston asked.

Terri smiled and said. "Just go do what I said. Your Auntie Livvie is asleep, she needs a break and she practically begged me to take you guys away for a little while" Terri said.

The twins exchanged unsure looks but they did as they were told and went to back a bag. They then followed their aunt out the back door of the house.

"Why no front door?" Camille asked.

"Because your auntie Livvie is sleeping on the couch and we don't want to wake her" Terri said as she buckled the three year old in the car.

Camille nodded and snuggled Jaguar closer to her chest.

Terri made sure the twins were buckled in before she got in the car. She threw one more glance to the house and whispered with a smirk. "Bye bitch"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy! lol so thanks for the reviews and everything here is the new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot was half way to his house when he realized that he left his phone. "Crap. Sorry you guys. I have to head back to Liv's house. I forgot my phone."

Maureen giggled from the back. "It's okay daddy. And your just talking to me back here. The twins and Kathleen are knocked out"

Elliot peeked at the back and smiled. Sure enough 10 year old Kathleen and the 6 year twins were fast asleep in the back seat. He did a u-turn and headed back to the Benson's house. He pulled on to her street with an uneasy feeling. He didn't feel right, he had a feeling something was wrong. He pulled into her driveway. "Why is here door open?" he asked himself when he saw. Her front door was open, it wasn't wide open but it was open. Elliot turned to Maureen. "Darling stay in the car okay? Do you have your phone?"

Maureen nodded pulling out her go-phone. After begging her father she had finally gotten a go-phone. If she was able to keep this phone until she turned 15 he would get her a better phone. Her birthday was in 5 months.

"Good. If I stick my head back out the door. I want you to call the police and lock the doors okay?"

Maureen nodded, her eyes wide. "Is Olivia okay? Daddy what's going on?"

"I have no idea" Elliot said truthfully. "It's going to be okay. I'll be right back" Elliot then got out the car and went to Olivia's house, hoping and praying that Olivia and those kids were okay. He finally got to the porch and he nudged the door open a tad. He gasped. "OLIVIA!" He shouted as he bent down in front of his girlfriend. He was checking her pulse and sighed seeing that she still had one. He saw the blood around her head and he become scared out of his mind. He stuck his head out of the door as Maureen called 911.

Maureen gave information to the police as she looked out the window. She saw the look in her father's eyes something had happened. She locked the doors quickly and looked around. She was scared out of her mind. She looked and saw that the twins and Kathleen were still asleep. She sent a prayer for the safety of everyone in the house.

Elliot stood and ,even though he didn't want to leave her side, to check on the kids. He ran up the stairs calling on the kids. "Camille! Preston! Phoebe?" he called. His heart raced when he heard no answer. He opened the doors and groaned seeing that they weren't in their rooms. He checked every single hiding spot they could have been in. The kids weren't in the house. He ran down to Olivia 5 minutes later. He could hear to ambulance nearing. He bent down to an unconscious Olivia. "Come on baby. Come on sweetie wake up for me love" his eyes were wide with fear and terror.

Maureen witnessed the ambulance arrive and then police cars.

"What's going on? Why are we back at Olivia's house? What's going on?" Kathleen repeated as she woke up. The ten year old eyes were wide as she looked at everything around her.

"I have no idea. Dad left his phone and we had to come back here. Olivia's door was open and dad went in, he gave me a signal telling me to call the police and then to lock the doors. But no worries everything is going to be okay" Maureen said in a hushed whisperer. She didn't want to wake the twins up.

Kathleen's eyes went wider than they already were. "Is Livvie okay? The twins?" She gasped. "Cami" she whispered.

Maureen got in the backseat and wrapped her arm around her little sister. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure they are all fine. Calm down everything is going to be okay" Maureen repeated she was trying to tell herself that it was going to be okay.

Elliot was inside the house as the paramedics went to work on Olivia. He knew that he should stay out of their way but he couldn't his Olivia was hurt and he had to make sure she was okay. "Olivia. Please baby" he whispered as they loaded her onto the gurney.

"What going on? What happened to Olivia?" Fin asked as he walked in.

"I have no idea." Elliot said as he followed them out. He looked over to his kids and saw that they were all awake now.

"The kids?" Fin asked.

Elliot's stomach felt like it got punched. "They are gone"

"What?"

"They are gone! I came here because I forgot my phone. I saw that Olivia's door was open. I ran inside the house and she was just there. I ran to check on the kids and they are gone. Some of their clothes are missing too" Elliot said as he watched them load her up. He would follow them to the hospital.

"I'll put it out" Fin said as he pulled out his walky talky.

Elliot nodded and gave one more glance to Olivia as they speed away. He ran to his car and got inside.

"Daddy! What to Olivia?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Was she bleeding? Where are the little kids?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot sighed as he started the car and speed towards Mercy Hospital. "Yes. She was bleeding. The kids are missing."

"Like kidnapped? Who took them? Is there Aunt okay?" Maureen asked.

That was when the puzzle pieces clicked in his head. He gasped and he whipped out his phone. "Fin...Yeah Look into Terri Edwards. Yeah the chick who came here to see the kids." Elliot nodded and bid his goodbye and then placed the phone back in his pocket. He rushed to the hospital and got the kids out of the car. "Come on you guys" he lead them inside the hospital just into time to see Olivia being pushed back past the large double doors.

Maureen guided her little siblings over to the seats. "It's going to be okay you guys"

Elliot paced back and forth and waited any news of Olivia. Fin, Munch and Cragen arrived soon. "Any signs of the kids? Terri Edwards?"

"No idea. We can't find them. We have some people out there looking for them. She can't have gotten far the EMT'S said Liv was only out for maybe 10 minutes. So she hasn't gone that far. Hopefully we find her before she leaves out of the state" Cragen said.

"Anything about Olivia?" Fin asked.

"No nothing. They haven't come back out yet, She wasn't breathing well" Elliot said. His voice was strained.

"It's going to be okay. She's a fighter Elliot."

"Yeah. I know. I just hope we find those kids before Olivia finds out they are truly missing. She's going to be so" but Elliot couldn't finish his sentence because the doctor came out.

"Olivia Benson's family?"

"Yes" they all said standing up.

"Hey. I'm Dr. White. Olivia came in here with major head trauma and a very light, barely there, heart beat. But we got that fixed up. She has a concussion"

"Is she going to be okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. We are going to keep her over night though to make sure her and the babies are okay" Dr. White said.

Elliot's eyes widen and he said. "Baby? Babies?" his throat was getting dry and his chest was tight.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? She is about 3 or 4 months pregnant with twins. Her blood showed high levels of hCG. Which is the pregnancy hormone. We did and ultra sound and found two little ones growing" Dr. White said. He looked at the stunned faces around him. "So you really didn't know?"

"No we didn't Doctor. So they are okay? I mean no long lasting damage?" Elliot asked. He was still stuck on the fact that Olivia. His best friend, his partner, his girl friend was pregnant with twins. Did she know? No she probably didn't know, Elliot knew he would have been the first person she told.

"No they should be just fine. We just want to keep them over night to make sure they will be fine. To taking caution. Ms. Benson will have a slight headache though, and maybe feel a little dizzy and a tad over whelmed. But other than that she should be just fine." Dr. White said.

"Can we see here?" Elliot asked.

"She is a very groggy, but sure. But you can't stay long. She needs here rest." Dr. White said as he indicated for them to follow him.

Elliot waved for his kids to come over and everyone followed the Doctor to the room Olivia was in. Elliot walked in and he could instantly tell that Olivia had been crying, just by looking at her.

"Elliot" she sobbed.

Elliot rushed over to her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay we are going to get them back. I promise you"

Olivia was crying into his shoulder. "Elliot. She just took them...they..." she cried.

Fin, Munch and Cragen looked at each other and gently backed out of the room. They went out of the room. They would work on finding those children.

The Stabler kids went over to Olivia, hugging the older women softly. "It's going to be Livvie" Maureen said with a sad smile. 

Olivia nodded trying to control herself. She needed to tell something else to Elliot. She pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes. "Elliot. I'm pregnant. With twins. I didn't know"

Elliot placed a finger on her lips and said. "I know the doctor told me baby. It's going to be okay. The twins are going to be just fine. We are going to get Camille, Phoebe and Preston back"

Olivia nodded and she knew he was telling the truth. She could tell by the looks in his eyes. That he was going to get her niece and nephews back. And that she and their children would be okay.

Elliot nodded and kissed her softly. He pulled away holding her face. "I love you Livvie. Everything is going to be fine"

She nodded.

"We are going to have a little brother or little sister?" Dickie asked.

Olivia nodded through her tears. Her head was spinning, way to much was happening at once. She could barely breath. "Oh wow" she said. Her eyes fluttered.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked softly.

"Tired" Olivia whispered hoarsely.

"Okay sweetie go ahead and rest. I'm taking the kids home and then I'm going to call Riley. She will watch them then I'm going to go ahead and find Camille, Phoebe and Preston" he gave one final kiss to Olivia and watched as the kids did the same.

Olivia tried to watch them leave but the deep sleep overtook her. Her head spinning as thought about everything that happened in just one day. As her eyes closed she sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. Let her family be okay. The unborn ones and the missing ones.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people of earth! Okay thanks for the many reviews and the readage. So here is the new chapter in the story as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Terri drove the car as she hummed along with the radio.

"Aunt Terri can we go back to Auntie Livvie's house? She say she was gonna make pancakes in the morning" Preston asked sleepily.

"No! Remember we are going back to New Jersey. We are going to see Grammy and Pop-Pop" Terri said as she turned to radio down.

"I don't wanna see grammy and pop-pop they make mommy cry. I wanna go back to Auntie Livvie's house!" Phoebe said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't care what you want! You guys are coming home with me. Just forget about your auntie Livvie and then we can be happy!" Terri snapped.

Camille was sitting between her brother and sister. She started crying loudly. "I WANNA AUNTIE LIVVIE" She screamed.

Terri groaned as she speed through New York. She resisted the urge to slap the little girl in the mouth. "CAMILLE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Terri screamed.

Camille ignored her and continued her screaming.

Phoebe and Preston both covered their ears. They haven't heard their little sisters screams in a long time, not since they started living with Olivia.

Terri was getting agitated and anxious. She needed to get out of this city and over to New Jersey fast. She knew by now Olivia was up (hopefully not) and her little cop friends would be searching for her. She didn't notice that Camille had stopped screaming.

"Aunt Terri. I have to go potty" Camille whispered hoarsely.

Terri groaned as she pulled the car into the nearest gas station. She got all the kids out and then they went inside of the place. She didn't notice the little kids whispering in front of her. She took them into the bathroom and waited for them to each use the bathroom. She wasn't going to stop again, not until they got home.

"Aunt Terri. Can we get some chips?" Preston asked.

Terri looked at her watch and said. "It's nearly 10. You guys shouldn't be hungry"

"Please? Please? Please" Preston asked jumping up and down. He knew if he was with Auntie Livvie, she would have scolded him.

"Fine! Stop that. Do you girls want something too?"

Camille nodded. "Gummy worms!"

"Gummy worms, chips and...and...a pickle!" Phoebe whispered as she pointed towards the back of the gas station.

Terri sighed. She looked around and said. "Okay. You stay right here. I mean it you guys. I'll get the stuff and then I'll came back up here and pay for it okay?"

The three little kids nodded. They watched as she went towards the back of the room. That was when Camille turned her eyes to the couple behind the register. "Can you help us?" she whispered. 

"What?" The elderly woman asked.

"We want to go home. She took us from our home" The twins said at the same time. 

The elderly man was looking at Terri. He looked back at the kids. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She said our Auntie Livvie told her to take us, Auntie Livvie wouldn't do that" Preston said. He threw a look back towards Terri.

"Come on behind her sweeties." the elderly women said. Then she said "George call the police right away"

The three little kids went behind the glass counter and stood behind the elderly couple.

Terri came back towards them and her eyebrows raised up. She looked and said. "What are you guys doing behind there?"

"Ma'am these children have came to us and told us that you have taken them against there will" George said.

"What! I..." she stuttered as she as looked around.

"Is it true?" The woman asked. She had her arm around Camille.

Terri stood there silent for a half a minute before she ran for the door and then towards her car. But she was stopped but the two police cruisers that came out of no where. She froze where she stood and just started to cry. "I just wanted my family" she repeated over and over again.

Elliot got out of the police car and ran into the store. "Cami? Phoebe? Preston?" he called.

"ELLIOT!" They little kids cheered. Camille was the first to race into Elliot's arms.

He lifted her up and he looked at them. "Are you guys okay? Did she hurt you guys?"

"No we okay. Can we go home now? Tired" Phoebe yawned. 

Elliot blinked. He didn't think about what the kids would do once he found them. He wasn't sure if he should tell them that Olivia was in the hospital. "You guys are going to have to answer some questions and then we can have sleep over at my house"

"Are you going to make pancakes in the morning?" Preston asked as they walked to Elliot's car. The little guy really wanted his pancakes.

"Sure thing you guys" Elliot said. He nodded towards the officers once he saw that they had Terri in police car. He then started the drive back to the city. About 20 minutes into the ride he realized that the kids had fallen asleep. Which could be considered normal the 3 and 6 year olds would be passed out in their beds at 11 at night if they were at home. He soon arrived to his house and before he could even call his sister, Riley came running out of the house.

"Thanks goodness. Are they okay? Did that bitch hurt them? Is Olivia okay?" Riley whispered as she gently lifted Camille out of the car.

"They are fine and no she didn't hurt them. Olivia is fine. I'll tell you about her when we get them settled." Elliot said as he got the twins out and held them both. He carried them into the house and whispered to Riley. "Let's put them on the pull out couch in the playroom"

Riley nodded. They went to the playroom and laid the kids on the bed. Riley watched as Elliot gently placed the covers over them. She walked out the room and heard her brother behind her. "Okay now what's wrong with Olivia? Did that bitch hurt her? Where is she?" Riley rambled on.

"Terri bashed Olivia in the head with a vase. Knocked her out and has a concussion. But"

"But what?"

"But we learned something today" Elliot said with a smile. Know that he knew Camille, Phoebe and Preston was safe he could actually think about the information.

"What?" Riley said. She was trying to get a read on her brother's face. But she should have known better, she was never ever been able to tell what was going on in that thick skull that belonged to her brother.

"Olivia's pregnant. With twins"

Riley squealed as she threw her arms around her brother's neck. "'Congratulations! I totally told you so! You owe me even more free Chipotle! Know watch one of those beautiful babies be a boy!"

Elliot simply smiled and nodded at his little sister. "Can you keep an eye on things. I want to tell Olivia in person that we got the kids back"

"Sure thing bro. Tell her I said congrats!" Riley giggled. She watched as her brother got his keys and walked out the door. As soon as she heard his car leave the drive way she did a little happy dance. She was getting a new niece or nephew! Once her happy dance was over and went to check on all of the sleeping children. She smiled and went to rest on the couch.

~Olivia~

"So they are okay?" Olivia asked as a huge weight was lifted her aching shoulders.

"They are doing great. They are sleeping at my house. Riley is there with them" Elliot said as he gently kissed her knuckles.

"What about Terri?" Olivia asked.

"She's in custody. Charged with 3 accounts of kidnapping, assault and attempted murder of a police officer" Elliot responded. He had called Fin on his way here. He smiled at her. "Everything is going to be okay now"

"Really is it?" she whispered.

Elliot looked at her with a questioning look. "Why wouldn't it be Liv?"

"I'm pregnant" she said simply.

"And..." Elliot asked with a confused look.

"We weren't planning this. Hell I just got custody of three kids and now I'm going to be a mother of 2 more! Plus you already have 4 kids. I just don't know if you want anymore" she whispered the last part. Her head falling down, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Olivia" she said. He gently lifted her head up and stared her into her eyes. "Why wouldn't I want anymore children. I love you. And I'm going to love these two little ones coming" he said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

She felt tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course...Wait don't you want children? My children?" Olivia asked. The hurt evident in his voice.

Olivia's mouth dropped open but she quickly recovered. "Of course I want to have your children! Hell I want so many of your babies! I was just well scared of what you were thinking."

"So your good?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes" she replied with a smile.

Elliot gently kissed her softly and then pulled away. "Get your rest sweetie. I'll be back soon."

"With the kids?" Olivia asked.

"Of course. Love you"

"Love you too." she said with a smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviewage and the readage! I'm happy you guys are liking what is happening so far. O anywho here is the new chapter in the story! As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia had woken up the next morning with an sore head and a raging headache. The nurse had came in and given her something and checked the stitches in her head. She leaned against the pillow utterly bored as she waited for visiting hours. The time when Elliot would be back with the kids. She couldn't wait to see them and to make sure they were okay. Then she would have to tell them that she was pregnant. How would she explain that to them? They were only 6 and 3? She bit her bottom lip and cleared her mind. She didn't need to give herself a bigger headache. She gently placed her hands on her stomach and she said out loud. "How are you two doing in there?" it felt weird and normal at the same time. She smiled brightly, she had always wanted children and it felt good to have Phoebe, Preston and Camille. But now she was going to be able to experience everything first-hand. The cravings, the swelling, the kicks, the birth and all those wonderful first. She was terribly excited now. "I love you guys" she whispered.

~Elliot~  
"Dickie? Where is your other shoe?" Elliot called to his youngest and only son. It was nearing time for them to leave to go and get Olivia. After he left the hospital that night he went back home and made sure Riley got home safe. He then went to bed and woke up some time around 3 to see that Camille had snuggled to his side in the middle of the night. He smiled at that. He heard her playing in the front room with Lizzie and Phoebe.

"I found it!" Dickie said as he came running back inside the room with.

Preston was close behind him. He smiled at Elliot and said. "Those were some awesome pancakes!"

Elliot laughed. "Thanks Pres. Okay we are now ready to get our jackets on and to go and see Olivia!"

"YAY!" Preston and Phoebe called.

Elliot smiled. It was always weird to him how twins worked sometimes. He soon gathered all the kids up and made sure they had jackets and shoes on. Once that was taken care of they got in the car and drove to the hospital.

"So is Auntie Livvie okay? Why is she in the hospital?" Phoebe asked as she munched on the bags of carrots Elliot have given them.

Elliot wasn't sure on what to say about that. He wasn't sure on how she wanted to explain everything to them. He didn't answer the 6 year old girl's question and was happy when Maureen changed the subject. They soon arrived at the hospital and they went straight to Olivia's room.

"Auntie Livvie!" Phoebe sang as she ran to her aunt and gave her a huge hug. 

"Hey baby!" Olivia laughed hugging the little girl.

"Hey Auntie Livvie" Preston said as he went over and gave her a huge also. He smiled when he felt Camille get on the bed and hug her aunt.

"How are you guys? Are you okay?" She asked as she looked them over.

"Yeah we are fine." Phoebe said smiling. She gently kissed the stitches on Olivia's head.

Olivia smiled and whispered. "Thanks Pheebes."

Phoebe giggled and said. "Aunt Terri mean. She yelled at Camille cause she was crying" 

"Why were you crying sweetie?" Olivia asked the three year old.

"I wanted to go home. I want to be with you" Camille said with a nod.

Olivia smiled and sat up kissing the little girl. "So did you have fun over Elliot's house?"

"Yeah! He made pancakes! They were really good!" Preston said.

Both Elliot and Olivia laughed at this. "It would seem that pancakes are is favorite foods" Elliot said. He came over and kissed Olivia softly. "How you doing baby?"

"Good" 

"And?" he asked his eye traveling down to her stomach.

"Good" she said.

Maureen and the other Stabler kids went over and hugged and kissed Olivia also. "So your okay?" Kathleen asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm great" Olivia said easily. Though she still had a slight headache and the light hurt her eyes a little everything was fine.

"Good." Maureen said with a smile.

Soon Olivia was released from the hospital and they went back to the Stabler household. The crime scene people still had to clean up the blood in the hallway. They were told it would take another day. Both Elliot and Olivia were pissed about that. But Olivia was happy they would be able to stay with Elliot.

"Auntie Livvie!" Camille sang as she ran into the kitchen. 

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked.

"Presy and Dickie no let me play!"

Olivia heard the two boys come into the room. "Boys"

"Auntie Livvie! We play lego monsters!" Preston tried to explain.

Olivia looked at Camille. "Sweetie how about you go and see what Phoebe and Lizzie are up too. I think they are playing dolls."

Camille nodded and walked past Dickie and Preston.

The boys looked Olivia and when she nodded they ran off.

"How are we going to tell them about?" Olivia asked Elliot as she indicated towards her stomach.

"Just tell them. I know my kids will be excited. They have been asking when you were going to have a baby. I think Riley has gotten to them" Elliot said with a laugh.

Olivia joined in with his laughter and said. "Yeah your right. We can tell them over dinner?"

"Sure. Well are you sure? My mother and sister are coming over."

"Yeah then it's prefect. What about your other siblings?" Olivia asked.

"Ken is out of town for his job, Mark is working, Robert might come and Molly might come to. It matters if they get called in." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. Ken was a business owner, Mark was a EMT, Robert was a fire fighter along with Molly. "Okay" she leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks Elliot"

"No problem" he said as he took another kiss from her. He pulled away when he heard a giggle. He looked up and smiled at his oldest children. "Yes Katie and Maury?"

"We were just getting an apple." Maureen said with a smile.

Kathleen walked into the kitchen with the Stabler smirk on her face. She got two apples and tossed one to Maureen. She then walked out the kitchen with her sister.

Olivia was blushing when she turned back to Elliot. "Maureen and Kathleen are to smart for their own goods"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and said. "They got them for their father"

"Yeah okay" Olivia giggled.

~Later that day~  
Olivia was a nervous mess as she waited for everyone to come over. Bernie, Riley and Molly had arrived. Robert said that he would be over soon.

"Oh Olivia darling you are just glowing!" Bernie said as she gently touched the younger woman's arm.

Olivia blushed as she smiled at Elliot's mother. "Thanks."

"Now where are those wonderful children you two have?" Bernie said. She had meet Phoebe, Preston and Camille them utterly adorable.

"In the playroom with the other children" Olivia said with a smile.

Bernie nodded and she went to the playroom and hugged the waiting children. 

Olivia turned to Elliot's oldest sister Molly. She had only meet Molly an handful of times. She wasn't sure if Molly liked her. She cleared her throat and said. "So how do you like your job?"

Molly turned to look at Olivia with her light blue eyes showing no emotion. She then slowly smiled at the other woman and said. "It's great. The whole rush I get running into those buildings is just...wow"

Olivia smiled and said. "I understand. I feel the same way whenever I get a call"

Molly smiled at the younger woman and said as she stepped closer to her. "Darling what's wrong?" 

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "Do you like me?"

Molly chuckled and ran her hand through her reddish blonde hair and said. "Of course I do! I totally like you! I'm so happy Elliot finally came to his senses and got rid of that crazy blonde bi"

"Language Molly" Bernie chastised as she came back in the room with Camille on her hip.

"That crazy blonde chick. Sorry if I made you think other wise." Molly said with a gentle smile.

Olivia smiled she was happy that got out in the open. After that was over Robert arrived and everyone was soon seated for dinner. Munch and Fin had called and said they weren't able to make it. They had pulled a case. Cragen was out of town so he wouldn't be able to join them either. So it was just Olivia, Preston, Phoebe, Camille and the Stablers.

Halfway into the meal Elliot started pouring wine for everyone, except for Olivia.

Bernie looked at Olivia as the young woman sipped her water. She raised an eyebrow at Olivia and then Elliot. She asked. "Darling is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah where is your wine?" Riley asked with a wide smile. 

Olivia smiled knowing that Bernie wouldn't have missed something like that. She looked at Elliot who gave her a smile. "I won't be able to drink for a while. For the next 5 or 6 months" she took a sip of her water.

Molly and Robert shared a look.

"What?" Robert asked.

Bernie's eyes lit up and she got up from the table and hugged Olivia, who had stood, tightly. She hugged her even tighter and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Oh my darling girl! That would make you 3 or 4 months! Your going to be a great mother to the child"

"Children" Elliot corrected.

Bernie's eyes widen as she said. "Twins!"

Olivia nodded and said. "Yes. I found out yesterday. I'm about 3 ½ months with twins"

Molly squealed as she hugged Olivia also. Soon just about everyone was hugging Olivia. Robert was patting his younger brother on the back. Elliot turned to his kids and said. "How do you feel you guys?"

"We already had an idea about it"' Maureen giggled.

"So your happy?" Olivia asked. She was looking at Phoebe, Camille and Preston.

"You have a baby?" Camille asked with large eyes.

"Yes"

"YAY!" The twins cheered with a fist pump.

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. A huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders when she realized that everyone was happy about the news. She smiled and then blew a kiss at Elliot.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and such! So this story is close to an end! Not this chapter, don't worry, lol so anywho as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order:Special Victims Unit**_

It had been 3 weeks since the whole Terri thing went down and at that moment Olivia was sitting at her desk looking over reports. She was about 3 ½ months pregnant with twins and she was getting slightly pudgy around the stomach region. She sighed leaning back in her chair and moving her head around. She had a major kink in her neck.

Elliot say and came over to her and started massaging her neck. "Your okay?"

"Better." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot nodded and continued his actions. He kissed the top of her head. "How are you guys doing this evening?"

Olivia nodded she knew that he meant the twins she were carrying and the kids at school. "Good we are all good."

He slid a hand down front to gently touch her stomach. "So the twins are fine?"

"Yes we have an appointment on the 3rd." She said with a smile.

Elliot nodded and pulled his hand away. "How about we go out tonight? All of us?"

Olivia thought about and she said with a smile. "Sure. That will be cool."

"Red Robin?"

"Yeah we haven't been there in a long time." Olivia agreed. She turned to look at Elliot. "6?"

"6" He said with a smile. He bent down and gave her soft kiss of the lips. He then went over to his desk and sat down. He smirked at her dazed look. He went back to his paperwork.

Olivia shook herself out of it and went back to work on her paperwork. She was working when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Yes. Hello this is Peter Edwards."

"Yes." Olivia asked. 

"I'm Tessa's father. The children's grandfather."

"Oh...hello sir." Olivia said. Her balms grew sweaty and she felt really nervous.

"Yeah. The wife and I have been out of the country for about a month. We were in Asia wonderful place, anywho we just found out what Terri did. I'm terribly sorry if she caused you any pain. The children also. They are okay right?"

"Yes they are fine. Thank you for calling." Olivia said.

"Of course. No worries Terri is getting the help she needs. I'm making sure of that. So you say the children are doing fine?"

"Oh yes. They have friends, are loving school and the seem to love the city." Olivia said with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Well I must be going. The wife and I are heading out soon."

"Oh okay. Thank you for calling Mr. Edwards." Olivia said with a smile.

"Please call me Peter. Anne, my wife, and I were sort of wondering it would be okay if we called the children. I mean not all the time but maybe a few times a week just to hear them? To see how they are doing?"

"Of course you can. Here let me give you my phone number." Olivia said. She then gave him her phone number. They soon bid their good byes and hung up the phones.

"Who's this Peter character?" Elliot asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Olivia teased with a smile.

"Oh yes terribly." Elliot said playfully. 

Olivia laughed and said. "That was Peter Edwards. The kids grandfather. You know I was wondering why these grandparents haven't called to check on them it turns out they were in Asia."

"Asia?"

"Yep. Well he just wanted to make sure we were okay and to assaure me that Terri was getting help. He also wanted to know if it would be okay for them to call the little kids. Like a few times a week. I said yeah and gave him the home number." Olivia explained.

"That's good. I'm glad he called. I was actually starting to wonder what was up with the grandparents." Elliot said as he stapled his paper.

Olivia nodded. "Same here."

They left the 1-6 around 4. All the kids were over Elliot's house. Kathleen goes to school with both sets of twins and gets out at the same time. Maureen being in 8th grade goes the middle school down the street. Camille is in the same building as her siblings. Riley comes and picks the kids up and stays with them until Olivia and Elliot come home.

"Elliot! Come on don't you want to get me some peanut and jelly crackers?" Olivia sang as they got out of the car.

Elliot laughed and got her hand. He smiled at her and said. "Fine. We can go ahead and get some before we go to Red Robin. Okay?"

Olivia squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." Elliot said with a cocky smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she said. "Whatever. Your a cocky son of a bitch." she giggled as he opened the door.

"AUNTIE LIVVIE!" Camille cried as she ran to her aunt. She threw her arms around her and said. "We finger painted! I made you a pretty picture."

Olivia smiled and picked her up and said. "That's wonderful sweetie. What is it?"

"Its surprise." Camille said as she kissed Olivia's cheek. She looked at Elliot as Olivia put her down. She hugged him around the legs as she said. "Hey Uncle Elliot! Bye bye!" the three year old then ran out of the room. Most likely heading towards the playroom.

Elliot blinked as he looked at Olivia. "Did she just?" 

"Yeah I think she did." Olivia replied. She looked at him surprised. She had no idea when Camille had started calling Elliot Uncle. But the look on his face said that he didn't mind so she wouldn't mind either. She smiled as she said. "So Elliot about this Red Robin's business. We should bust a move. I'm pretty hungry."

Elliot laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Sweetie your pregnant. You are going to be hungry a lot. But no worries I'm going to feed you."

"That's beautiful. Elliot your the best." she said with a smile. "Hey you two." she said with a smile when Phoebe and Preston came towards them. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. I got a all my spelling words right!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"I missed one." Preston said with a sigh.

"Oh that's okay. We can practice some more. This week okay?" Olivia said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Okay. We going out to eat?" Preston asked.

"Yes we are. Can you go and get the others?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Come on Pheebes." Preston got his sisters hand and they rushed off.

Olivia turned to Elliot and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." she replied with a loving smile.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that! Here is the final chapter of the story! Yeah I know it's sad to see things come to an end! Lol but guess what after I finish another story there is going to be a new story! *happy dance* lol. So as always read review and enjoy  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.**_

It had been months since that whole thing went down, matter a fact it was the month Olivia was suppose to give birth to the twins. It was mid September, the kids had started school. The twins were in 1st grade, Camille, being 4, was still in preschool, Kathleen had started fifth and was growing excited for her 11th birthday, and Maureen was very excited about starting High School! Olivia and Elliot were going to get married December and then honeymoon after the New Year in Hawaii. Olivia wasn't sure if she wanted to leave twins, who were going to be 4 month, with Elliot's mother. But Elliot told her that it was going to be okay. She however didn't believe him.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table eating an orange when she heard the front door opened. She smiled, the kids were home. She and her nieces and nephew had moved into the Stabler house during mid-summer. She got up from the table and waddled to the children. "Hey you guys."

"Auntie Livvie! Did the babies come yet?" Camille asked as she rushed to her aunt. She hugged the woman and she sighed when she felt her stomach. "No babies."

Olivia laughed and said. "No sweetie. Not yet. But they should be here soon."

Camille sighed and said. "Okay. I go practice my cards." she then turned and skipped away. 

Olivia then turned to other kids. Both sets of twins were taking off their shoes, and Kathleen was coming to Olivia. She smiled at the young girl. "Hey there Katie. How was school?"

The 10 year old said. "5th grade is weird."

Olivia laughed and said. "Trust me sweetie it gets..."

"Better?" Kathleen asked.

"Weirder." Olivia laughed. "Go ahead and start your homework."

"Okay." Kathleen nodded and went to the den.

Olivia went to check on Camille. "Camille?" she called when she didn't see the 4 year old in the den.

"In here!" Camille called.

Olivia followed the voice and she smiled seeing the little girl at the kitchen table. She went and sat down next to her. "Want my help?"

"Yes." Camille said as she got her note cards. 

Olivia smiled as she she started going over the note cards. Soon all the kids had gotten done with their homework and were in the backyard playing. Olivia was looking through the kitchen for something to cook for dinner. 

Elliot had walked into the house and was searching for his family. He heard someone humming in the kitchen. He smiled as he walked in. He went behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, now large frame. "How are you guys doing?" 

"We are doing just fine. Mommy is kind of tired. But other than that we are fine." 

"Then you should go and lay down sweetie. I'll do dinner. You need to rest darling." Elliot said as he kissed the top of her head.

Olivia smiled as she turned around to face him. "I'm fine. Just a little tired and I'm ready for these little people to come out." she giggled as she lightly touched her stomach. 

Elliot placed a hand on her stomach and said. "It's okay Liv. Just go ahead and rest. I can look in your eyes and tell that your sleepy. You've been up since the kids woke up. Go ahead and rest."

Olivia sighed and nodded. "If you say so. I'll go and rest." she then gave a gentle kiss on the lips and then went up to their bedroom. She changed into one of Elliot's shirts and got under the covers. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. Before she could even think she was asleep.

Meanwhile the kids were outside playing in the backyard.

"It think it's a boy and a boy!" Dickie said.

"Naw I think it's gonna be two prettyful little girls!" Lizzie agreed with her brother. 

"Yeah me too!" Phoebe said as she agreed with her soon to be cousin.

Preston and Dickie both shook their heads and said at the same time. "No way jose! It's going to be a two little boys!"

Maureen was pushing Kathleen on the swing. She wasn't in the backyard for her self. She was there to keep an eye on the younger kids. "You guys stop arguing. It might just be a boy and a girl."

"Two boys!" "Two girls!" the twins were back at.

Maureen simply rolled her eyes and said to Kathleen. "Personally I want two little girls! I mean Dad and Liv would make beautiful little girls!" the last part came out in a squeal.

"Totally agree." Kathleen said. She then jumped from the swing landing on her feet. She stood up and smiled at her older sister. "Think you can beat that?"

"It's on." Maureen said with a smirk.

Camille was sitting on the ground next to the tree. She was playing with her dolls. "I just want the babies to come." she said softly. 

Elliot was looking out the kitchen window at the children. He smiled as he turned back to his fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Soon he had finished dinner and was calling the kids in to get washed up and get ready to eat. He went upstairs to his bedroom and said. "Hey baby," he whispered as he went over to her. "Food is ready."

Olivia groaned as she turned over to look at him. "No hungry."

"Come on Livvie you need to eat something."

Olivia shook her head and said. "Head hurt." 

Elliot sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "Okay baby. I'll save you plate. Go on back to sleep."

Olivia nodded and turned over. The twins were pressing against her in an odd way and it was weird trying to find a comfy way to lay down. She groaned. "Ugh come darlings." she sat up placing her hands on her stomach when she got hit with an odd pain. "Holy crap!" she panted after it was over. She was having contractions. The week before last she had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, at the moment she wasn't sure if this was the real deal. So now she just had to wait. She leaned back into the bed and tried to rest but now she was to excited. She went to get up but stopped her lower back was killing her. "Hey!" she was about to yell down to Elliot but stopped herself. She didn't want to scare the children and the contractions weren't very close together yet. So she merely got up and went downstairs.

"Hey Auntie Livvie!" Phoebe said when she saw her aunt come into the kitchen. 

Elliot looked up and said. "'Are you okay?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Yeah. Just couldn't go back to sleep."

"You want some food?" Maureen asked with a smile. 

"Oh no. Think I'll just go and sit down. Watch some of The Closer." Olivia said. She went to the living room and sat down. She got as comfy as she could on the couch and turned the TV on. She leaned back and watched the episode. About 30 minutes she felt another contraction. "Ohh." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot had cleared the kitchen and helped the kids get ready for bed. Maureen was up in her bedroom, Kathleen in the bath. The younger kids were in their beds. It was near 9 when he finally went to go check on Olivia. He saw her on the couch watching TV. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. He went over and sat down next to her. He smiled as he said. "How are you doing Olivia?"

"I'm having contractions." she said not taking her eyes from Brenda Lee Johnson. Olivia could tell that the woman was about to solve the case.

"What! Liv! How far apart? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he freaked out.

Olivia waved her hands indicating for him to hush.

Elliot grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

"Elliot!" She whined. She then sighed and said. "At the moment they are 20 minutes apart. They have been hitting me since you woke me up a few hours ago and I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if they were Braxton Hicks or the real deal."

"So are they real?"

"Yes. Now can you press play now!" Olivia asked as she reached for the remote.

"Liv! You should be getting ready to get to the hospital."

"No the doctor said not until it's difficult for me to breath. I'm breathing just fine! Now can you please press play!" she asked.

"Olivia."

"Elliot." she mocked.

"Fine. When the contractions are down to 10 minutes we are going to the hospital." He said as he hand Olivia the remote.

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. She then pressed play and went back to the show. By time the episode was over and Olivia felt the need to go the hospital. "Uhm Elliot?"

"I know. I texted Riley she should be here soon. She is going to stay here with the kids. I think I hear her car now." He stood up and then helped Olivia up. He walked with her to the front of the house and opened the door.

"Is this it! I'm so ready to meet these two little bundles!" Riley exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

"I think it is." Olivia said. She watched as Elliot got her bag. They were soon saying goodbye to Riley and heading to the car. They got to the hospital about 10 minutes later. By then her contractions were 8 minutes apart and the pressure in her lower back was building. "Elliot." she groaned getting his hand.

"I know baby. I have to fill out this paperwork and then the Doctor will come." He said. 

Olivia nodded she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and breathed in and out.

"How many months are you?" an elderly man asked her.

"9." Olivia answered.

"Do you know what your having?" the woman that was with him asked.

"No." Olivia laughed. "No we don't but we know that it's twins."

"Oh congratulations. I had twins. A little boy and then a little girl." the woman said.

"That's nice." Olivia said. Before she could say anything a doctor called out. "Mrs. Anderson." the elderly couple gave a smile and nod to Olivia and walked to the doctor.

Soon Elliot got done with the paperwork and said. "Okay a doctor should be out soon." he got her hand.

Olivia nodded and got his hand when she was hit with a contraction. She squeezed his hand tightly. "Oh...that...hurts." she cried out.

A nurse came over to them and said. "Follow me. We have your room for you. Your Doctor shall meet with you soon."

"Thank you." Olivia panted as she leaned into Elliot's build as she walked with them. Soon she was settled in the bed. Her doctor came in and examined her it, it turned out she was 8 ½ cm dilated.

"It's going to happen soon Olivia. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Dr. Addams told her.

Olivia nodded. She was scared now, but then she felt different more serene and happy. She was finally going to meet the little ones that had been growing inside her.

"Her water hasn't broken yet." Elliot stated.

"If it doesn't soon we will just induce labor." Dr. Addams said.

Olivia nodded. 40 minutes later they had to induce labor. Elliot had called his mother and Riley. Both woman were at his house (He had no idea when his mother had arrived there.) and they said they would be there soon. Another 20 minutes went by and it was time for Olivia to push.

~Later~_**(AN: I never do an actual birth scene! Lol just can't wrap my head around it!)  
**_Olivia was panting as she leaned into the sheets. Her body was hot, wet, sticky, achy and sore. She wasn't sure what was happening. But then she heard that cry and everything seemed to open it up. She knew what she needed. "Hold...them." she panted out.

"She wants to hold them." Elliot said as he wiped his eyes and wiped her own. "You did beautifully Liv."

She smiled and said. "Thanks." she then felt the twins in her arms and nothing else seemed to matter. She smiled as she looked down at them. "They are beautiful." she whispered.

"And perfectly healthy. Your baby boy is 20 inches long and 7.6 pounds. The little girl is 18 inches long and 6.5 pounds." Dr. Addams said as she fixed everything back up.

Olivia smiled, she wasn't sure if this smile was ever going to leave her face. "That's wonderful." She didn't notice that all the nurses and doctors had left. Leaving only Elliot and Olivia and the twins. She was soon smiling. 

"I'm going to get everyone?"

"Yes." she cooed. 

Elliot smiled as he gave her another kiss to the forehead and then went to the waiting room. He found hi s family inside looking mighty sleepy. Elliot smiled brightly and said. "Come on. Come on meet them." 

Everyone got up at that and followed Elliot the room. The twins were jumping with excitement. Though it was almost 2 in the morning they were wired. Phoebe and Dickie were holding Bernie's hands and Lizzie and Preston had got Elliot's hands.

"So what are they? Two boys? Two girls?" Maureen asked excitedly. 

"You'll see." Elliot laughed. "Okay you guys have to be really gentle okay?" he was speaking to the little kids. 

"Okay daddy." Lizzie said as she tried to peer behind him.

Elliot smiled and said. "Okay come on." he moved out the way and watched as the kids walked in.

Camille's eyes were wide as she said. "Auntie Livvie. The babies."

Olivia smiled at the four year old and said. "Yeah the babies. A little boy and a little girl."

"Ha I was right!" Bernie whispered as she went over to look at the babies. "They are beautiful Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia said looking at the older woman.

"What are their names?" Phoebe and Preston asked at the same time.

"And who's older?" Kathleen asked with a smile. 

"This little man is older and his name is Ian Quincy Stabler." Elliot said lifting up the baby boy gently in his arms. 

"Ian is older than her only by 7 minutes." Olivia said as she cuddled the little girl closer to her. "Her name is Quinn Isabella Stabler."

"Ian Quincy and Quinn Isabella. I like how you did that." Riley said. Her face was in total awe as she looked at the babies.

"Thanks. I already knew if one of them were a girl I was going to name her Quinn. I just love the name." Olivia said. "It was Elliot's idea to do the whole first name middle name thing." she added with a smile.

"They are like us." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Dickie is a boy and I'm a girl. Quinnie is a girl and Ian is a boy." Lizzie said.

"Ha. Qunnie and I.Q." Maureen laughed.

"I like that." Elliot said with a smirk.

The family stayed in the room until a nurse came in and told them that they had to go.

"I'll take the children home. Then we'll be back tomorrow." Bernie said as she gently kissed Olivia, Elliot, Quinn and Ian.

Olivia nodded and let out a yawn. She was terribly sleepy. She hugged each one of the kids, giving them a kiss on the head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Auntie Livvie. Love you."

"Love you too darling." She said as she gave another kiss to the top of Preston's head.

"Bye babies." Camille called as Maureen picked up the now very tired girl.

Olivia watched as everyone left the room. She leaned back into her bed with yawn. She smiled as she said. "I don't want to call the nurse back in here. I don't want her to take them away."

Elliot chuckled and went over to her. He switched the babies. He smiled down at Qunn, who was up and was just laying there. "Such a pretty baby."

Olivia smiled down at Ian. "They both are."

"They get it from their mother."

"I know." Olivia sassed. She gave him a cheeky smile but was interrupted by a yawn.

"I'll call the nurse. No worries Livvie you are going to have these two for a while. They aren't going to go anywhere." Elliot said as he called for a nurse.

The nurse came in quickly and smiled at the couple. She got the babies in the baby bassinet, she gave a wave to Olivia and said. "Get some rest."

Olivia nodded. She didn't lay back down until the door closed behind the nurse. Olivia sighed as she snuggled into the bed. She was so tired. "You promise?"

"Promise what?" Elliot asked confused.

"That they will be with me for a long time?" Olivia whispered as she drifted to sleep.

Elliot smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Of course. All of us will." he whispered against her cheek. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping fiance. "Love you Liv."

"Love you too." she whispered.

THE END!


End file.
